The Luxtons
by Aleks27
Summary: (Previously The Williamsons) *A/N I'm rewriting this story. Hopefully, it'll be better than it was.* Four sisters are thrown into a crazy town known as Mystic Falls. They discover things about themselves they never knew. Four main OCs.
1. Twilight Zone

Disclaimer: I do not own '_The Vampire Diaries'._

A/N I'm currently rewriting this. I'm not really digging how it is. Sorry if you are, but hopefully you'll like this version more.

Shouldn't be too different as a whole. I'm just going to add more details and things like that.

I feel like I've been rushing through the scenes and not explaining everything properly.

I'll also be giving the girl different names that sound older, because it doesn't make much sense the way they are, in my opinion. I was going to do older names to begin with but laziness took over.

Also, this family tree is almost as complicated as _'Once Upon A Time'. _So, instead of my original vision which required more explaining than I care to do, I'll be making things in that area more simple so that I can do more of those wicked flashback scenes that I thoroughly enjoy.

_Karen Gillan: Scarlett (or Scar)_

_Nikki Reed: Vali (full name is Valentina but... don't do it)_

_Emma Roberts: Genevieve (or Genni {pronounced Jenny})_

_Chloe Grace Moretz: Penelope (Pene {pronounced Penny} and Nelli {only by Genni})_

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Nooo!" my youngest sister, Penelope, screams as Klaus is staked by Alaric.<p>

"It's horrible right?" I ask and she nods.

"We told you it was," my second youngest sister, Genevieve, says.

"He can't really be dead, right?" Penelope asks.

"Of course not," my eldest sister, Valentina, says.

"Valentina!" Genevieve and I scream.

"Don't call me that!" she says with a glare.

Genevieve chuckles evilly.

"Sorry, Vali," Genevieve says, very unconvincing in her apology.

"Too bad we can't go into Vampire Diaries. I'd change so much stuff," I say.

"That'd be awesome. Starting with Elena," Genevieve says.

"We could totally date the sexy guys too," Vali says.

"Where would we even start?" Penelope asks.

"Well, I'd pick first, since I'm the oldest. Then Scarlett could go. Then Genevieve. Then Pene," Vali says.

"Yeah, I don't think that's what she meant," I say.

Genevieve, Penelope, and I burst out laughing.

"Ha ha," Vali says sarcastically. "You guys are so funny."

"Aren't we?" I ask with a smirk.

"So, Klaus?" Penelope asks me.

"Yes, Kol?" I ask.

"How does it feel to be dead?" she asks with a mischevious grin.

"I don't know, Kol. I could ask you the same thing," I say, giving her an equally snarky grin.

"Kol dies?!" she whines.

"Unfortunately," I say, my smile falling.

"He's freaking insane," Vali says.

"Eff you! He's great," I exclaim.

"Yeah!" Penelope agrees.

"Whatever, you sluts. We'd be crazy vampires too," Vali says.

"Yeah, we would. We'd make great vampires," I say and the other girls make noises of agreement.

"You'd be like, 'You stepped on my shoe,' and snap their neck," Vali says and I chuckle.

"No, no, no, no. She'd rip their hearts out," Genevieve says.

"True," Penelope agrees.

"You guys make me seem like a psycho," I say and cross my arms.

"Well..." Genevieve says.

"Shut up or I'll dagger you," I say quickly, narrowing my eyes at her.

"We call you Klaus for a reason," Penelope says and the girls laugh.

I roll my eyes at them and they chuckle again.

"It's time to sleep," Vali says.

"One more," Penelope pleads.

"You're about to fall asleep," I say with a laugh.

"That's okay," she says and grabs the remote to watch the next episode.

I chuckle and lay back on the couch, soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Third person POV<em>

* * *

><p>The four sisters lay in the living room, asleep. The Vampire Diaries is still playing on the television. The sound of the show blares on loudly until a static noise starts to take over. The screen starts to glow white and the white overtakes the room. The white shoots back into the television and the noise turns back to talking.<p>

Everything is back to normal.

If you don't count the four missing girls.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes and sit up in bed.<p>

'BED?! I distinctly remember falling asleep on the couch.'

I snap my eyes open and look around the huge bedroom. The bed I'm in is the biggest I've ever seen with a large amount of pillows. The bedroom is Victorian style and absolutely beautiful.

I quickly shake off my admiration and jump out of the bed.

"Genevieve!" I yell.

I walk to the door and rush into the hallway. The rest of the house has a Victorian feel as well, but again, I quickly ignore my beautiful surroundings.

"Vali! Penelope!" I yell.

I hear a door open and I snap my head in it's direction. Vali comes out of the room across the hallway looking as panicked as me.

"What's going on?" Vali asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Where's Genevieve and Penelope?"

"I don't know. I'm starving though," she says and I nod.

The pain in my stomach is strange and something I've never felt before.

I feel a hunger pain in my stomach, but it's strange.

"Me too. It feels weird. Different, I guess," I say.

"Yeah. Me too," she says.

"Miss Luxton," a voice says and I turn to see a slightly-tanned, dark-haired woman bowing to me.

'Bowing?' I cock a brow at her and she hastily continues speaking.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you'd be up so early," she says, nervously, as though she's afraid of me.

I look back at Vali to see her looking confused. I smirk and wink at her, causing her to smirk as well. I turn back to the woman with an angry face.

"This is unacceptable," I sneer.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me. I haven't prepared you something to eat yet. You can just feed from me," she says, bearing her neck to me and closing her eyes tightly.

"Feed?" I mouth to Vali and she shrugs.

'As in vampires? Maybe that's why I feel strange.'

I suddenly notice I can hear the woman's heart beating, very quickly. I feel something push through my gums and the underneath of my eyes start to feel swollen. I touch my face and feel bulging veins, while I run my tongue across my teeth. I slowly lean forward and place my open mouth on her neck, feeling her pulse under my lips.

"What are you doing?!" Vali screeches and I whip my head towards her. She gasps and points to my face.

"I'm feeding, Vali," I say, giving her a 'Shut up!' look.

I turn back to the woman and smirk at her. I quickly sink my fangs into her neck and she lets out a small shriek. Her blood rushes into my mouth and I groan out in pleasure. I've never felt or tasted anything like this before and it's amazing. I suck in bigger gulps and she starts to struggle.

"Scar. You'll kill her," Vali reminds me with a hand on my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and grumble before I pull back. I raise my hand to my lips and wipe the blood into my mouth.

"Here you go, sweetheart," I say, noticing a slight English accent, and bite into my wrist.

I change my face back and hold out my wrist. I place it up to her mouth and she drinks greedily. I pull back as soon as her wound closes.

"Vali needs blood too," I say and she nods frantically.

"I can get your sister a blood bag," she offers.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" I say and she rushes down the stairs.

I turn to Vali with a chuckle. She looks at me warily.

"Speaking of sisters; where's Genevieve and Penelope?" I ask.

"Your eyes and fangs, when you 'vamped-out'," she says, throwing air-quotes around the word, "You looked like a hybrid from The Vampire Diaries."

"Hybrid?" I ask and she nods, "You do realize that's only a show right?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she says and I grin

"Do you think you're a hybrid?" I ask.

"I guess we'll find out," she says.

I hear frantic footsteps on the stairs and I turn to see the woman coming up.

"Here Miss Luxton," the woman says and quickly hands Vali two blood bags.

"Thank you," Vali says and takes them from her. Vali's face changes and she rips the first one open with her teeth and starts drinking. She has a regular vampire face.

She looks at me questioningly and I shake my head. She makes a disgruntled face before ripping the second bag and draining it. She hands the empty blood bags to the woman.

"Do you require anything else, Miss Luxton?" the woman asks as she turns to me.

"Just your name, love," I say, once again noticing a slight English accent arising.

"It's Ruby," she says and I nod.

"Ruby, where are our other sisters?" I ask.

"Genevieve and Penelope?" she asks.

"Yes."

"They're in the same place they've been since you brought me here, three years ago," she says.

'Three years she's stayed alive? Either she's a good little human or it's time I killed her.'

"And where is that?" I ask.

"In that room with their coffins in it," she says.

"Coffins?" Vali asks.

"Yes. Are you two feeling alright?" Ruby asks, but quickly realizes her mistake when I glare at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

I speed to her and wrap my hand around her neck. I push her into the stair railing next to the chandelier and sneer at her.

"Where's this room?" I compel.

"Downstairs. Next to the living room," she says immediately.

"Show me," I demand and she nods, as well as she can with my hold on her neck.

I release her and shove her away from the railing. She quickly rights herself and starts to walk down the stairs. I follow her down and hear Vali following behind me. I look back at Vali to see her chuckling and I can't help but laugh as well.

Ruby leads us through the house and I admire its beauty.

"Who designed this house?" I ask.

"You did, Miss Luxton. About three hundred years ago," she answers quickly.

I would thank her, if I wasn't a strong hybrid, who couldn't care less about her feelings.

"Three hundred years ago," I whisper to Vali knowing she'll hear me.

"I wonder how old we are," she whispers back.

'No time like the present to find out.'

"How old are we?" I ask Ruby.

"You were born October of 1296, Miss Luxton. Miss Vali was born December of 1289, Miss Genevieve was born July of 1298, and Miss Penelope was born October of 1299. You're mother and father turned you all into vampires in 1314, just before the werewolves attacked your village in November," she says.

"Why did they attack the village?" I ask.

"Because your father broke off your engagement with the alpha's son," she says.

'Yes. That explains everything,' I think sarcastically.

We arrive at a door and I wait for her to open it.

"Open the door. What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"You told me not to open the door," she says.

"Oh, very well," I say and grab her face and compel her, "Forget everything that happened after you gave Vali the blood bags. You asked me if I needed anything and I said no. You threw these bags away. You then went to your room and fell asleep. Go throw these away. Then go straight to your room and as soon as you lay on the bed fall asleep."

She nods and walks away. I turn back to the doors and tilt my head in thought.

"Why'd you do that?" Vali asks me.

"We can't act too suspicious," I say and push the doors open.

In the center of the room, there are two coffins. I share a look with Vali and I walk over to the coffin on the left. I lift the lid and immediately start laughing.

"What?" Vali asks and comes to stand behind me. She joins me in laughter and walks to the other coffin before opening it.

In the coffins lay Genevieve and Penelope; daggered. Genevieve is wearing a band t-shirt and her hair is big and poofy. Eighties, definitely. Penelope is wearing flapper outfit and has short hair. Twenties.

"So, I guess we're like the Originals. Which means one of our parents new a witch or was one and they used a spell to turn us," I say and she nods.

She goes to undagger Penelope and I stop her.

"They'll be hungry. We need food for them," I say and she nods.

"I'm going to go get them blood bags," she says and begins to walk out.

"I think I'll compel Ruby to write down everything she knows about our family," I say and she nods.

"I'll wait to undagger them until you came back," she says.

"Make sure you get a lot of blood bags. They look like they've been daggered for a long time," I say as I start to go up the stairs.

"Okay," she says and vamp-speeds off. I hear her giddy laughter down the hall and I chuckle to myself.

I listen to Ruby's heart beat and vamp-speed up to her room. I laugh, like Vali, at the speed I can go.

"Get up, Ruby!" I say, knocking on the door.

I hear her quickly leap from the bed and her footsteps run to the door. The door swings open and a frantic Ruby stands before me.

"I want you to write everything you know about our family in chronological order. Write it in a nice book. If you don't have one, go to the store. Make it look nice," I compel her.

"Yes, Miss Luxton," she says.

I turn around and vamp-speed back to the coffin room and see Vali with about twenty blood bags.

"When I said a lot, I didn't mean all of them," I say and she laughs sarcastically.

I walk over to Genevieve and grab onto her dagger. I go to pull it up, but I hesitate.

"What if these aren't our Genni and Pene?" I ask and Vali shrugs.

"Only way to find out is to undagger them," she says and grasps Penelope's dagger.

"Shouldn't we have white oak ash before we undagger them?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes. I already thought of that. That cabinet over there is filled with bottles of white oak ash," she says.

'Note to self: Hide that later. Just in case you need to dagger these hoes.'

"On the count of three," I say. "One..."

"Two..." Vali says.

"Three..." I say and we pull the daggers up.


	2. Moving on Up

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries._

A/N Revamped (vamped... get it. Oh, I crack myself up)

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I hear voices around me that I know belong to my sisters, Scarlett and Vali.<p>

"Guys. Shut up!" I say and it goes quiet.

"She's up," Scarlett says, "Hand me a blood bag."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" I groan, but feel my hunger spike on the word 'blood'.

"Open your eyes and look where you are," Scarlett commands.

I grumble, but open my eyes anyway.

'I'm in coffin. Why am I in a coffin?'

I look over to see Scarlett smiling and holding up a blood bag along with a dagger.

"What the hell?! What's with the dagger?" I ask, jumping out of the coffin.

"Ahh, yes. See... It seems, someone daggered you..." Scarlett says, handing me the blood bag. I look at it and quickly rip it open with my vampire teeth and gulp it down.

"Considering Scarlett is the Hybrid and can't be daggered, I'd go with Scarlett," Vali says and Scarlett glares at her.

"We're vampires?! Like the Originals?!" I ask happily, while I hold up my empty blood bag.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Like the Originals?!" I hear Genevieve ask.<p>

"Genevieve! Shut the hell up!" I scream.

"Here," Scarlett says.

I smell something delicious and it makes my gums hurt.

"What's that smell?" I ask and open my eyes.

I'm in a coffin. In a frilly dress. What?

"What the hell am I doing in a coffin? And what's with this dress?"

"We're vampires. Well, I'm a hybrid, you guys are just vampires," Scarlett says passing me a blood bag.

This is strange, but I quickly bite into it. I groan at the taste of it. Once it's drained I reach for another one.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I hand Genevieve her third blood bag as Penelope jumps out of her coffin and grabs a second blood bag from Vali. While they drink the rest of the blood bags, I run upstairs to find my phone.<p>

"There you are, love," I say, picking my phone up from the dresser.

It looks like my phone, but I don't let that fool me. My background is no longer the Originals. The only reason it wouldn't be is if... No. I check my contacts and see no one familiar. Until I reach E, that is.

Elijah Mikaelson

The only Elijah Mikaelson I know is in The Vampire Diaries...

"Oh my gosh! Vampire Diaries!" I say to myself and feel a rush of power. I know everything that will happen and I can change whatever I want.

I smirk and quickly rush back downstairs.

They are now in the living room lounging on couches.

"Okay, so. Not to alarm anyone, but I'm pretty sure we're in Vampire Diaries," I say with a shrug.

All eyes snap to me, but they look like they believe me.

"This. Is. Awesome," Penelope says, doing a little dance.

"Why'd you undagger her?" Genevieve asks.

Penelope stops her dancing and glares at Genevieve. She rushes at her and throws her into a wall.

"Wait a second," Penelope says, "Who daggered us?"

"We don't know. You were both like this when we woke up, but it was probably me," I say and Penelope glares at me.

She runs at me, but I pin her to the wall. I vamp-out causing her eyes to widen.

"What part of 'hybrid', don't you understand?" I ask, English accent once again arising, "I'm not sure if we're immortal or not, but that doesn't stop me from putting that dagger right back in you."

She nods and I release her. She falls to the floor, rubbing her neck.

"I'm not sure if your anger has increased because you're a vampire, or if you've always been so hot-headed," Genevieve says and I chuckle.

"Back to the problem at hand," I say and sit on a couch.

"What state is this?" Vali asks and I shrug.

I open Google Maps and check our location.

"Well, we're still in Georgia like when we left. And there is indeed a Mystic Falls on this map," I say.

"This is so cool," Genevieve says.

"Check for the show," Vali says.

I type in The Vampire Diaries and... Nothing. Anywhere. About anything related to it.

"Nothing," I say and look up at them. "Girls. I think it's time we moved."

We all share a smirk and start laughing.

My phone suddenly starts ringing and I silence them. Elijah Mikaelson is calling me.

"It's Elijah, don't talk," I say and they nod.

"Hello, Elijah," I say after I answer the phone.

"Scarlett, it's lovely to be speaking with you. I have some information that might interest you," he says.

"Well, by all means, Elijah. Continue," I say.

"There is a Donovan doppelgänger currently living in Mystic Falls," he says.

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yes, I know you need him to break the curse. My only wish is that you do not aid Niklaus in his plot to break his curse. Although he knows nothing of your families' true nature, I know you will wish to help him out of sympathy. Your mother did the same to you as our's did to Klaus, but he is not like you. Promise me when you come, you will not help him," he says.

"I will not make a promise I cannot keep. I'm sorry Elijah, but I know what it is like to be kept from your true self. And he has been kept from it for much longer than I have," I say.

"In 1885, we made a deal. I'd help you break your curse and you'd help me break Klaus'. But that has changed. It is no longer my intent to break Klaus'," he says.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," I say. "Until we meet again?" I ask.

"Yes, until we meet again," he says and hangs up. I place my phone in my pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Vali asks.

"Donovan doppelgänger?" Genevieve asks, "Like Matt?"

"I don't know. So, I guess Elijah knows about us," I say, "But no one else does? Well, Ruby does, but I've probably compelled her."

"He doesn't know you broke the hybrid curse either," Vali says, while Genevieve and Penelope ask, "Ruby?"

"Later. Now we must pack," I say and stand.

"Pack what?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah. We have no clothes because you daggered us," Genevieve adds.

"Go look in mine and Vali's rooms. I have to pack the other stuff," I say and start walking away. "Don't kill Ruby," I add as an afterthought.

I walk to the coffin room and pick up the daggers. I walk over to the cabinet and open the doors.

'Wow...'

It is filled with white oak ash. And there's a third dagger. At the bottom of the cabinet is a metal suitcase. I pull it out and open it up. There is enough slots to hold all of the bottles of ash, along with three slots for daggers. I vamp-speed the ash and daggers in the box and close it up. My vampire skills are very handy.

I pick up the case and vamp-speed to my room. Genevieve and Penelope are in there looking through my closet.

"Hurry up! Pick an outfit and get the the shower. We don't have all the time in the world," I order and they grumble.

"You're bossy," Genevieve says.

"Hurry!" I say.

* * *

><p>We loaded our important items into a truck. I didn't pack any of our clothes, because I can just buy (compel) new ones when we get a house in Mystic Falls. I did bring the coffins and daggers, but I have a separate, secret truck carrying those to a hidden location in Mystic Falls.<p>

Our decision to move to Mystic Falls is pretty self explanatory; it's where Klaus and the others will be. I have to say, even if it wasn't where they were, I'd still go because of Matt. He's some kind of hybrid-making-doppelgänger, probably like the Petrovas. So, our vampire curse was probably made using the first Matt look-alike, and my hybrid curse had to have been using that one as well.

I had Ruby take a break in her writing and she got something to eat; can't have her dying on me. I escorted her to the kitchen so my family didn't get any funny ideas.

"I think we should kill Katherine. Or at least compel her," I say as I walk Ruby into the kitchen where my sisters are.

"That could change things a lot," Vali says.

"Who cares? She's an annoying little thing," I say and they nod.

"Who's that?" Penelope asks, pointing to Ruby.

"Ruby. Don't kill her," I command.

"Wasn't planning on it," Penelope says, although, she stares at Ruby while she eats.

"I have her writing a book about everything she knows about our family," I whisper and they nod.

"That's a good idea," Genevieve says.

"Then can I kill her?" Penelope asks.

"No. She's my human. Get your own," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

They laugh at me and I send Ruby back to her room to get her things.

"So, at one point they dagger Elijah. And we don't know when. So, we need to get there quickly," I say.

"Do you think we know Katherine?" Genevieve asks.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out," I say with a shrug.

"Let's go, and fast. You were right. We need to get to Katherine," Vali says and I nod.

"Well then. I'm glad you agree," I say.

We start to load in the car after hooking the moving truck to the back of it.

"Umm, Ruby come here," I say and she quickly skitters over to me.

"Yes, Miss Luxton," she says.

"I need you to stay away from my sisters. They've been daggered for a long time and I don't want them to kill you," I say and she nods.

"Would it be wrong to make her sit in the moving truck?" I ask.

"Not really," Vali says.

"Ruby," I compel, "Go sit in the moving van. Don't touch anything or move. Continue writing the book"

"I'll sit in the van. I won't touch anything or move. I'll continue writing the book," she says and climbs up into the truck.

I smirk at her before pulling the truck closed and locking it.

"Let's do this," I say, handing the keys to Vali after I got in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>We drive for many hours until we reach the Mystic Falls sign. Penelope and Genevieve make 'eep' noises in the back.<p>

"Girls! We are seven-hundred-year-old, original-type vampires. Please start acting like it," I deadpan.

They grumble, while Vali chuckles. They quickly regain composure, however, and act a little older.

"The poor girls have been fifteen and sixteen for seven hundred years," Vali says with a chuckle.

"We need ground rules." I say looking at Vali and Penelope, "Don't tell anyone we're original-like; that should be a surprise. Well... I suppose that was only a ground rule."

"So, we're helping Klaus right?" Penelope asks.

"Of course," Vali and I say at the same time.

"If it is the day I think it is, Katherine should be at the boarding house this morning. We just have to cut her off. It's only five, we should have time," I say.

"Let's get moving then," Vali says and pushes the gas pedal harder.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the boarding house and I don't see Katherine anywhere. Until a blur speeds towards the house.<p>

I leap out of the car and grab the blur around the neck. I look at the face and it's Katherine's.

"Who are you?!" she seeths.

"Oh, darling," I start, "is that really anyway to talk to me?"

"It's a bad idea, really," Genevieve says.

"I'll take her back to the tomb," I say, "Don't kill Ruby."

I speed Katherine back to the tomb and shove her in.

She leaps at me and, just to prove my strength, I let her shove her hand into my chest and grab my heart. She tries to pull it out, but it doesn't budge. She looks up at me with wide, scared eyes.

"What are you?" she asks, pulling her hand from my chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask before I grab her by the throat and slam her into the wall.

"You will stay in this tomb until I tell you otherwise," I compel.

"I'll stay in the tomb," she says, then shakes her head, "How the hell did you do that? Who are you?"

"Scarlett Luxton. It's a pleasure, I'm sure," I sneer at her.

"Unfortunately, you won't remember any of this," I compel before I speed back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><em>Vali's POV<em>

* * *

><p>We watch Scarlett speed off into the distance before I walk over to the truck. I unlock it and lift it up before trying to get Ruby out. But she won't move.<p>

"Ruby," I say, "Come on."

"Miss Luxton said I was to sit in the truck and write this book," she says not even looking up at me.

I roll my eyes and huff. "Whatever." I close the truck back. "Scarlett can deal with you when she gets back."

I walk over to my sisters, which is weird to say, and gesture towards the boarding house. They nod and we walk to the door. I lift my hand and knock on the door.

After a couple of seconds, the door swings open, revealing Damon. He stares at us in disbelief before a smile crosses his face.

"The Luxtons. How are you still alive?" he asks and ushers us inside.

'O-kay...' I think, confused, and share a look with my sisters.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>As I arrive back at the boarding house, my sisters are no where in sight. I narrow my eyes and listen to the inside of the house.<p>

"So, how have you guys been? Where's Scarlett?" I hear Damon Salvatore ask from inside the house.

'They know us?' I question myself before I walk up to the house.

I raise my hand to knock, but decide against it and open the door. I close it behind me and look around.

"Is that her?" I hear Damon ask.

He comes around the corner and stares at me before he smiles.

"Well, hello," he says and laughs.

"Hello, Damon," I say and follow him into the living room.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do," Damon tells us.

I see Vali, Genevieve, and Penelope, but no Ruby.

"Where's Ruby?" I ask.

"She wouldn't get out. You told her not to move," Vali says.

"Ahh!" I say holding a finger in the air, "You could've dragged her out."

"Who's Ruby?" Damon asks.

"Scarlett's pet," Penelope says.

"I prefer 'loyal servant'," I say.

"Who's this?" Elena asks, coming into the room.

Stefan comes in shortly after and his eyes widen when he sees us.

"The Luxtons," he says, awestruck.

Stefan looks us over before his eyes finally land on me and he smiles. He runs over to me and picks me up in a bone-crushing, if I was a lesser vampire, hug. He spins me around before setting back on my feet.

"How are you alive?" he asks, looking from person to person.

"Truth is; we've been vampires since 1314," Vali says and they gasp.

"Which makes you?" Stefan asks pointing to me.

"About 715," I say.

"I'm 722," Vali says.

"I'm 713," Genevieve says.

"712," Penelope says.

"And how do you know these girls?" Elena asks, staring at me.

"Before Katherine came, they came. Scarlett and I were best friends," Stefan says with a smile.

"Best friends, huh?" Damon asks suggestively and Stefan narrows his eyes at him.

Damon chuckles and holds up his hands in surrender.

"You left before Katherine came," Damon says, "Did you know she was coming?"

"No. That was a happy coincidence," I say.

"Why'd you leave?" Damon asks.

"We-" I start, but am hit with a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Third person POV: Mystic Falls 1864<em>

* * *

><p>"The doppelgänger is in the next town. As much as I would like to continue to stay here, it is time to leave," Vali says, her voice thick with an English accent.<p>

"I agree. We have the stone already. And I have a witch, vampire, and werewolf. The full moon is coming soon. I want to be free of this curse," Scarlett says.

"No!" Penelope exclaims, her voice filled with fury.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett asks, raising a brow.

"No, we won't watch you sacrifice him. It would be too painful," Genevieve adds, her voice laced with pain.

"I see," Scarlett says, walking over to a dresser and opening the drawer.

In the drawer lays two daggers and a vial of white oak ash. The daggers are pre-dipped in the ash; she saw this coming. She picks up the daggers, one in each hand, before turning to her sisters. The youngest girls' eyes widen in fear and betrayal.

"I'm truly sorry for this," Scarlett says and rushes at Genevieve. She quickly slams the dagger into her heart.

"NOO!" Penelope screams and tries to run, but Vali blocks her exit. "Let me go!"

Scarlett calmly walks to Penelope before quickly spinning her around and shoving the dagger in her chest. Scarlett sighs and gestures for Vali to pick Penelope up. She walks over to her other sister and picks her up.

They vamp-speed the two girls to a carriage outside of the house. They lift the flap and step into the carriage. The carriage has two coffins inside. The sisters open the coffins and place a sister in each one.

"I hate doing this," Vali says.

"I know, but it is for the best," Scarlett says, "The original Donovan broke their hearts, stringing them both along like that. I won't see them do that again."

The girls hook up their horses before riding into the next town.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett POV: Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>"You..." Damon drawls, waiting for an answer.<p>

I share a look with my sisters, to see the same look on their faces that lies on mine. 'Did the Salvatores and Elena not see us blank out? Maybe we didn't. Maybe it was a quick thing in our heads.'

"We had to leave. It was time to move on," I say and he nods.

"Ahh," Damon says.

"Will you be staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asks.

"We will. We were wondering if we could stay with you, until we got our own house," Vali says.

"Of course," Damon says.

"And you three will go to school?" Stefan asks and I groan.

"Well, technically, I'm eighteen," I say, but Vali smirks at me.

"Oh, no. You're definitely going," she says.

I suddenly gasp and they all look at me curiously.

"Ruby!" I exclaim and speed outside.

I throw open the moving truck and Ruby snaps her head up.

"Put that away. Come out of there," I say and she quickly closes the book and puts it away.

She stands up and walks towards me. I hold my hand out for her and she hesitantly takes it. I help her out and drop her hand as soon as her feet hit the floor. I walk towards the house and see the Salvatores and Elena watching me. Elena is clearly shocked.

"Why would you keep her in there?" Elena asks.

"Elena don't," Stefan warns.

"No, it's okay. My sisters, Genevieve and Penelope, aren't good on their self-control lately and I didn't want them to eat her on our journey here. She was safer in there then she was in the car," I explain as I walk past them, Ruby trailing behind me.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Ruby as I enter the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Luxton," she says.

"Please. Call me Scarlett," I say.

The others follow us into the kitchen. I motion for her to sit down and she looks at me curiously, but sits regardless.

"What would you like?" I ask.

"You're going to make me food?" she asks and I glare at her.

"Well, I was going to. If you keep complaining, I'll make you get it yourself," I snap at her and she is quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry ma'am," she says and shrinks into herself, "I'll just have some eggs."

I roll my eyes, but start to make her food.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Elena asks annoyingly.

"Miss Lu- Scarlett isn't mean. She saved me," Ruby says.

"Saved you? How did she save you?" Elena asks, taking a seat next to Ruby.

"My father was beating me on the night of my fourteenth birthday. I would've died, but Scarlett came along and saved me."

"She did?" Elena says sounding surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," I say and give Elena a face. "I'm nice when I want to be."

I put Ruby's eggs and a fork on a plate and sit them in front of her.

"Yes. And when do you ever want to be?" Vali asks and I chuckle mockingly.

I quickly pick up one of the knives in the block and chuck it at her. Gasps are heard around the room. It hits her straight in the stomach and she groans.

"I probably deserved that," she says as she pulls it from her stomach.

"I was just thinking," Stefan says, "If we daggered Elijah, shouldn't Katherine be out of the tomb? Or some other terrible outcome?"

'They did dagger Elijah already.'

"Elijah the Original?" I ask, feigning unawareness, and they nod.

"Why would you dagger Elijah?" Vali asks.

"Elena is supposed to be used in a sacrifice to break Klaus' hybrid curse," Damon says.

"And you had to dagger Elijah because..." Genevieve drawls.

"Elijah had a plan but Elena still would've died," Stefan says.

My sisters and I share a chuckle.

"You're fooling yourselves if you really think Elijah being daggered will stop Klaus from killing Elena," I say with a laugh.

"What do you know about Klaus?" Damon asks.

I share a look with my sisters and we smirk.

"Enough," I say.

"So, you know what he looks like?" Stefan asks.

I look down to see Ruby has finished her food.

"I believe something about school was said," I say, ignoring Stefan's question, and walk away from the kitchen, "Come, Ruby."

"Will I be going to school too, Mi- Scarlett?" she asks and I nod.

"Genevieve. Penelope. Are you two ready?" I ask.

"Yes," they say.

"I can give you a ride," Stefan says.

"That won't be necessary. Let's go girls," I say and grab our keys off of the table.

I speed outside and unhook the moving truck. I speed to the driver's seat and open the door.

"Shotgun," I hear Genevieve say as she speeds into the car.

Ruby and Penelope get into the back of the car.

"Is it wise for Penelope to sit by Ruby?" I ask as I start-up the engine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penelope asks.

I pull away from the boarding house and check my phone for directions.

"It means, you're crazy," Genevieve says and Penelope slaps her in the head.

"You know what I find funny? Katherine plotted all of that stuff to get out of the tomb and I shoved her right back in," I say and chuckle.

"Can your human tell people about this?" Penelope asks.

"I don't know. Ask her," I say.

"What species is Scarlett?" Penelope asks, but Ruby shakes her head.

"I can't tell you that," she says.

"Try to compel her," Genevieve says.

"What species is Scarlett?" Penelope compels.

"I can't tell you that," Ruby says.

"What species are the Luxtons?" Penelope compels.

"I can't tell you that," she says.

"You've compelled her not to tell anyone. And no one can break your compulsion," Genevieve says with a laugh.

"Well, I'm clever, so it's expected," I say and we laugh.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the school and they get out of the car. I quickly lock the doors and they give me a look.<p>

"Scarlett... What are you doing?" Genevieve asks.

"I have business to attend to," I say, "Don't kill Ruby."

I drive away with a smirk as the girls make faces of annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Review Responses<strong>

**ILoveWriting1996**-

I think she kind of saw what passed as acceptable on the show and rolled with it when they switched worlds. She'll be pretty manipulative later on as well.

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

I'm glad you like it. There will probably be more.


	3. Burn Baby Burn

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N Editing editing. Good things.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to look for Jeremy," I say.<p>

"You already compelled every class with him," Penelope says.

"All the more reason to look for him," I say and walk away from Ruby and Penelope.

I walk down the hallways towards the direction of Jeremy's voice.

"Okay. I gotta get to class," I hear Bonnie say.

"Alright, I'll see ya," I hear Jeremy say and I walk around the corner. He tries to kiss her but she laughs.

"Come on. Elena's nowhere in sight," Jeremy says and she kisses him. I feel my jealousy spike and I glare at Bonnie.

"I'll tell her soon. I promise," Bonnie says.

"Alright," Jeremy says and she walks away.

"You know," I say and he turns to look at me, "If I had a boyfriend like you, I wouldn't hide that."

"And what am I like?" Jeremy asks with an amused look on his face.

"Well, for starters," I start, "You're pretty handsome, you seem like a nice guy, and you have some really nice hair."

"So, you like me for my looks?" he asks.

"I don't have anything else to go off of," I say, "But I'd like to get to know you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm dating Bonnie," he says.

"Are you? Because she didn't seem to think so," I say.

"What's that mean?" he asks, tilting his head. I'm vaguely reminded of a puppy dog.

"If she really liked you, she wouldn't hide you," I say and walk past him.

He grabs my arm as I walk past and spins me to face him. I raise my eyebrow at him and he pulls my schedule out of my hand.

"You have all the same classes as me," Jeremy says and starts walking forward.

He turns around when he notices I'm not following him.

"You coming or not?" he asks and I quickly, but not vamp-quickly, walk over to him.

'Hell yeah!'

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Class, we have a couple of new students today," Ric says and I smile widely.<p>

Ruby shuffles awkwardly behind me. I look around the room and see Stefan smiling at me from next to Elena.

"Hello I'm Penelope Luxton and this is Ruby..." I say and realize I don't know her last name.

"Ellis," Ruby says shyly.

"Ruby Ellis," I repeat.

"Well, Penelope and Ruby. I'm Mr. Saltzman, but you can call me Alaric. Take a seat," he says and I smile again.

I take an empty seat next to Matt. He smiles at me and I smile back. Matt is so hot and ever since that vision my sisters and I shared, I feel stronger things for him.

"I'm Matt," he says, holding his hand out to me. I shake it with a smile. And suddenly I get a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV: Mystic Falls 1313<em>

* * *

><p>Penelope is wandering through a field. A man rushes over to her before picking her up and spinning her around. The man looks like Matt Donovan.<p>

"Victor, stop," she squeals in laughter.

"Not going to happen, darling," he says and spins her faster.

"Penelope!" a voice calls.

Victor stops spinning her and quickly kisses her lips. He sets her down and Genevieve comes rushing towards them.

"Hi," Genevieve says shyly.

"Hello," Victor says, "I'm Victor."

"It's lovely to meet you, Victor. Penelope, it's time for lunch," Genevieve says.

"Bye, Victor," Penelope says and walks away with her sister.

Victor smirks as he looks both of the girls up and down.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV: Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Penelope, as you heard," I say, pulling my hand back,<p>

"It's nice to meet you," Matt says.

"It's nice to meet you too," I say with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I rush into the store and quickly steal matches, water bottles, and six cartons of lighter fluid. I rush back to my car and throw the bag in the backseat.<p>

If you haven't figured out what I'm doing, I'm burning the Wickery Bridge and the sign. There are other ways into the town. I checked.

I'm an Original now and I don't want my sisters and I to be killed. And that White Oak is the only way to kill us. I'm eliminating the problem. I could call Vali, but I'd rather them not find out I'm burning it until later.

I drive to the bridge and smirk. I jump out of my car and speed to the sign; that'll be the first to go.

I coat the sign in lighter fluid and set it on fire with a couple of matches.

I take all my clothes off so they don't get burned and sit them in my car.

I quickly coat the whole bridge with all of the lighter fluid, making sure to get the bottom as well. I'm sure this would look quite weird if I was going at a speed people could actually see.

I set the bridge on fire starting at the side away from town and speed to the other side. I get slightly singed, but it quickly heals.

I put my clothes back on and sit on my car, watching the bridge burn. The odd person comes by seeing the fire, but I speedily compel them away before they can call the police.

When the bridge and sign are completely burnt, I grab a water bottle and dump it on the fire on the ground.

I smirk and dump the sign's ashes in the water below. I pick up any evidence that I was there and hide it in the woods.

I get back in my car and turn it on before I call the police. I throw on my best frantic voice and wait for them to pick up.

"Mystic Falls Police Department. What's your emergency?" the person that answers the phone asks.

"Umm, hi. I saw some smoke and I drove my car out here to see what happened, but I was too late and the bridge is completely gone."

"Wickery Bridge?"

"Yes. Some of the ground was still on fire and I managed to throw my water on it and push the ashes in the river because they were still hot. I don't know what you guys can do know but it's probably good to investigate," I say.

"We'll send someone right away."

"I'm free to leave then?" I compel, hoping he doesn't take vervain.

"You're free to leave," he says and I hang up.

'I think I could get off on this power I possess.'

I drive away with a smirk planted firmly on my face.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I walk in the living room and Damon is organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals.<p>

"What are you up to?" I ask, even though I already know.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journals," he says and I sit next to him.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"The place a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago," Damon says.

"I know it was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power," I say, remembering that from the show, which is weird. I must have amazing memory now.

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre," Damon says.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus, but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one," Stefan says as he enters the room.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" I ask and they nod.

"We just need to find it," Stefan says.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey," Elena says, walking up to Penelope, Ruby, and me.<p>

"Hey," I say.

"So, I know you're Stefan's friends. I was wondering if you wanted to join our ladies' night," Elena asks.

"You'd invite us in your house?"

"Stefan trusts you. So, I trust you," Elena says and I smile at her.

"Okay. We'll be there. What's your address?" Penelope asks.

Elena tells us her address. We call Scarlett to tell her we're going to Elena's house. She agrees, but tells Ruby to stay at school until she picks her up.

We go to Elena's house with Bonnie and Caroline. She invites us in and we all go into the kitchen.

"This is Penelope and Genevieve," Elena says, pointing at each of us.

"Hi I'm Caroline," Caroline says and shakes our hands.

"Bonnie," Bonnie says and shakes my hand, but gasps. "They're vampires?"

"I know. They're very old vampires," Elena says.

"And what are you? A witch?" I ask and Bonnie nods. "Rest assured. We will do you no harm."

Penelope hesitates, but rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I'm a vampire. It's nice to have girl vampires here for a change," Caroline says and we laugh.

"That aren't Katherine," Bonnie says and the girls nod.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asks.

"Like you have to ask," Elena says.

"I will get it," Caroline says and picks up an iPad. She freezes and I glance over to see a picture of her with Matt.

"I'll do it," Bonnie says and takes the iPad.

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena says and Bonnie glances at us.

"We're not going to do anything about this," I lie and she nods.

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss. He's not sure who to trust," Bonnie says.

"Join the club," Elena says.

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about The Notebook?" Caroline asks and I put my hand on Penelope's mouth when she starts to agree.

'We're supposed to have been daggered for decades. I'll have to remind her of that.'

"Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asks.

"That is so not the point," Caroline says.

"Well, yeah, I mean..." Elena says, but Jenna enters the kitchen.

"Hey," Elena says.

"What's going on?" Jenna asks.

"Girls' night," Elena says.

"Oh. Who are they?" she asks and points to us.

"I'm Genevieve and this is my sister, Penelope," I say and point to Penelope.

"They're new," Caroline says.

"How are you doing?" Elena asks.

"You heard about my fight with Ric," Jenna says.

"He feels terrible," Elena says.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asks and Elena looks at us.

"No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or..."

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships," Caroline says sarcastically.

"You, too?" Jenna asks.

"You have no idea."

"Okay, then," she says and opens the fridge.

"It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me," Jenna asks.

I look at Penelope and gesture for her to play dumb.

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you," Caroline says.

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does," Jenna says.

"Not if the truth will hurt you," I offer.

"If it's somebody you care about, it shouldn't matter," Jenna says.

"You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill," Caroline says.

"I'm in," Bonnie says.

"In," Jenna says.

"In," Elena says.

"In," Penelope says.

"What are we in?" Jeremy asks, coming down the stairs.

"Going to the grill," I say.

"Genevieve! Hey, you wanna help me with this Spanish homework? You rocked in class," Jeremy says.

'I excelled in all of my classes. Maybe it's because we learned it already as vampires.'

"Uh, sure," I say with a smile.

Jeremy smiles at me and grabs ahold of my arm.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, come on," he says and drags her upstairs.<p>

Bonnie has a mix between a glare and sadness on her face. I try not to smirk at it.

'Go Genevieve! Go Genevieve!'

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>After I pick up Ruby, I drive to the Salvatore house.<p>

"I'm going to my room. I have homework," Ruby says and I nod at her.

Damon and Vali are sitting in the living room reading Jonathan's journals. I bounce over and sit next to Damon.

"Can I help you?" Damon asks.

"Are you guys still looking for the witch house?" I ask and Vali nods.

"How'd you know that?" Damon asks.

"I texted her," Vali lies.

"'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago'," I read.

"Who's Emily?" I ask.

"Katherine's witch. So, Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Vali asks.

I grab the journal from him and he grumbles.

"I'm hungry," Vali says, and I know she's not really hungry. She just knows Luka is down there.

"We're reading. Go feed yourself," Damon says and she walks away.

"Well, nothing in any of these. Find anything?" Stefan asks and I continue to read the passage.

"Yes sir, I did," I say and show them the journal page.

They smile at me and Stefan ruffles my hair.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I go into the cellar and look at Elijah's body. I wait for the dagger to move and it soon does. I rush to the dagger and keep it down. It stops moving and I look around the room. I see a wooden chair being broken and start to panic.<p>

"Scar!" I scream.

The stake is driven through my heart and it goes dark.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I hear Vali call my name and I rush downstairs. I see Vali on the floor with a stake in her body and I quickly remove it.<p>

I see the dagger moving and I take the flamethrower and spray around Elijah's body. Vali sucks in air and I sigh in relief.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asks, as he and Stefan come into the room.

"It's some kind of crazy witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!" I scream.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"I need a drink," Jenna says when she sees Alaric. She walks over to the bar.<p>

Matt walks past us and throws me a smile.

"Hey, Matt," Caroline says, but he doesn't answer.

"Things just got real awkward," Bonnie says.

"He said the ball's in your court," Bonnie says.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it," Caroline says.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him," Bonnie says.

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets," Caroline says.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway," Elena says.

I quickly look at Caroline. "You should let him come to you," I compel, but make it sound like a suggestion.

"You're right. I'll let him come to me," Caroline says.

"But he said the ball's in her court," Bonnie says.

"He probably doesn't mean that. I don't know, though. I'm not an expert. Do what you want," I say, but definitely don't compel.

"I want to let him come to me," Caroline says and I internally smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy and I finish the last problem and I smile at him.<p>

'Damn. Who knew I was fluent in Spanish? Not me that's who.'

"Thank you," he says with a big smile on his face.

"You're welcome," I say and he just stares at me. "Dude. You're kind of freaking me out."

"I'm sorry. You're really great, you know that?" he says, making me blush and look away.

"Thanks," I say quietly. 'What the hell is wrong with me? He's turning me into mush.'

"You're welcome," he says and his breath touches my face.

I quickly turn my head to see his face right next to mine. He slowly leans in and my breath catches in my throat. I lean in closer and he closes his eyes.

"Bonnie," I say and quickly pull back.

"Well, like you said; she doesn't seem to think we're dating. So why should I?" he says, placing his hand on my neck and pulling me to him.

He quickly presses his lips to mine. I feel my face change and I quickly turn around.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he says but I cut him off.

"No, it's just..." I trail off.

"Would you look at me?" he says and kneels down in front of me. His eyes widen and he gasps.

"You're a vampire. Does Elena know?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You're not afraid?" I ask and he shakes his head with a laugh.

"No. Are you gonna change your face back now?" he asks and sits back down next to me.

"I can't. I haven't drank from a human in a long time. I can hear your heart pounding and I just can't," I say and close my eyes tight.

"Hey. Look at me," he says and grabs my face in his hands.

I slowly open my eyes and he smiles at me.

"Just focus," he says and I feel my face go back to normal.

I chuckle and smile.

"You're like a superhero," I say, then shake my head nervously, "That was stupid."

He rubs my cheeks and laughs.

"It was cute. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I would do anything for you," he says.

"We just meet," I remind and he chuckles.

"I know. This feeling is really scaring me," he says. I softly kiss him before backing off quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I walk over to Matt and smile at him.<p>

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say. "You work here?"

"Yeah, it's kinda lame. I know," he says.

"I think it's great. Teenagers working for themselves is awesome," I say.

"Teenagers? You say that like you're older than me," he says with a laugh.

"I just mean in general," I say with a chuckle.

"Why don't you take a seat? I'll talk with you as much as I can. You want anything?" he asks.

I sit at a table and he smiles at me.

"Could you get me a glass of wine? Put it in a regular cup and no one will know," I say and he smiles at me.

"I could do that," he says and nudges me with his hip as he goes towards the kitchen.

"Um, hey, would it freak you out if I started dating your brother?" I hear Bonnie ask and I mentally chuckle.

'Oh, that's not going to happen.'

"You're into my brother?"

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what you're thinking... Right now," Bonnie says.

"I'm thinking that... My brother isn't into you," Elena says hesitantly and I smirk.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Bonnie asks.

"He seems pretty into Genevieve. Maybe I'm reading that wrong," Elena says and her phone rings.

"My phone. Hey, Stefan, I'm at the grill. I can't hear you. Hold... yeah," Elena says.

"Your juice," Matt says and places my cup down. I chuckle at him.

The scene lights suddenly break and I jump up to stand next to Matt.

"What the hell?" he asks.

The rest off the lights go out, but I can still see everything.

"Power must be out," he says, "I should probably go help."

"Careful," I say and he smiles before leaving.

"Hey," Caroline says as her, Elena and Stefan walk up to me.

"We have a problem," Elena says.

"What's going on?" I ask, even though I know.

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena," Stefan says.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline says.

"We have a plan, but I need to get Elena out of here," Stefan says.

"Well, what can we do?" I ask.

"Dr. Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but... at least let us help you get your daughter back," Elena says.

"Only Elijah can do that," he says.

"You don't need Elijah," I say.

He sets fire to another bar and turns to Stefan, Elena, and me, but Caroline jumps on him. I grab Elena and Stefan, pushing them towards the exit.

Caroline tries to bite Jonas but he gives her a headache with his powers and she screams.

'Damn it, Caroline!'

"Caroline!" I scream.

I rush over to Jonas and push him against the wall.

"Get away from her!" I say.

I feel a small nudge in my mind and chuckle at Jonas.

"Is that all you got?" I ask and his eyes widen.

He stabs me in the neck with a bottle and runs. I roll my eyes and take the bottle out of my neck.

"Oh, my God! Penelope!" Matt yells and rushes over to me.

"Matt, it's okay. I have this," Caroline says, trying to grab him back.

"Are you kidding me, Caroline?! She got stabbed in the neck!" Matt yells and pushes Caroline away.

"Matt, we're vampires. It's okay," I say and point to my neck.

"Vampires. Oh, my God. Vicki, oh, my God, at the hospital, I thought that she was tripping out," Matt says.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"Vicki, she knew about vampires, and I... What... what did you do?" Matt asks.

"Nothing. Nothing! Matt!" Caroline says.

"I need to get out of here," Matt says and starts to leave.

"No, no, no! I can't let you leave. I cannot let you leave," Caroline says and he starts to cry.

"What did you do to my sister?" Matt asks.

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I swear, nothing, nothing!" Caroline says.

"What did you do?!" Matt asks.

"Matt! You have to calm down! Matt!" I say and watch as he runs away.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey," I say as I open the door to Jeremy's bedroom.<p>

"What?" Genevieve asks, jumping away from Jeremy.

I raise my eyebrow, but make no comment.

"Stay in here and be quiet," I say and close the door back.

I sit in the shower and listen to Jonas enter the bathroom. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"Thank God," I hear Bonnie say as the front door opens.

"It's not over yet," Elena says and I hear her footsteps up the stairs.

Elena comes towards the bathroom. I hear Jonas shuffle around and I jump at him before he can grab her. My face changes and I bite into his neck and quickly change my face back. I drop him to the floor as Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie enter.

"Witches," I sigh.

Bonnie goes toward Jonas's body.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Bonnie says.

"Yes, we did," Elena says.

Bonnie gets closer to him and touches his face, but suddenly he gets up and grabs her face. She screams and Stefan kills him.

We walk back downstairs and Elena turns to me.

"How did they convince you to do this?" she asks me.

"We didn't. It was actually her idea," Damon says as he and Valetina come into the house.

"Thank you," Elena says and I nod.

"You're a friend of Stefan and Damon's. It was our duty to help," Valetina says and I give her a look for her fancy talking.

"When he grabbed me... He gave me my powers back and something else. Jonas wants me to kill Klaus," Bonnie says.

"And did he include a how?" Damon asks.

"Yeah. He did," Bonnie says.

'But it's not going to work,' I think with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Bonnie has her powers back?" Jeremy asks.<p>

"Yeah," I say, "Are you sure we shouldn't go downstairs?"

"Totally," he says and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"What about Bonnie?" I ask and he sighs.

"I'll talk to her right now," he says and stands up.

"Jeremy, you can't- We just meet," I say, standing as well.

"And I already told you how I feel. If you don't feel the same-" he starts, but I interrupt him with a kiss.

I feel him smile and he runs his fingers down my hair. He pulls back and kisses my nose.

"I'll be right back," he says and leaves the room.

I smile and spin around. I laugh giddily and sit on his bed.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy says.

"I got my powers back," she says happily.

"Listen," he says, "I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Do what?" she says, her voice not happy anymore.

"This. Us," he says.

"Is this about that new girl? Jeremy, she's a-" Bonnie says.

"Vampire. I know," he says, "I'm sorry Bonnie."

"She probably compelled you, Jeremy," she says and I glare at the wall in front of me.

"Excuse me?!" Jeremy asks. "You know what, Bonnie. I was trying to be nice about this, but if you're going to accuse her of compelling me-" he says, his voice raising with every word and I smirk triumphantly.

"What's going on here?" Elena interrupts.

"Bonnie was just leaving," Jeremy says coldly.

"But Jer-" Bonnie starts.

"Maybe you should just go, Bonnie," Elena says.

"Okay..." Bonnie trails sadly.

"What was that?" Elena asks.

"She accused Genevieve of compelling me," Jeremy says.

"Why would she think that?" Elena asks.

"Because I broke up with her," Jeremy says.

"Are you sure Genevieve didn't-" Elena starts.

"I can't believe you, Elena!" Jeremy screams.

"Jeremy," Elena says, "I didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone, Elena," he says and I hear his footsteps stomp toward his bedroom.

The door swings open and an apologetic look is on his face.

"Sorry you had to hear that," he says as he closes the door.

"It's okay. I just want you to know that I didn't-" I say.

"I know you didn't," he quickly interrupts.

He goes to his dresser and looks in the drawers.

"I can leave now if you're going to bed," I say.

"Oh, I am going to bed," he says and throws me a shirt and pajama pants.

"You want me to stay here?" I ask.

"You don't have to, but I would like you to," he says and I smile at him.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Old Review Responses<strong>

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

She does, even without her family's help. I think she'll be changing a lot more.

**Lorelai Sofia Petrova**-

Thank you :)


	4. Young Vampires

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N Edited version

* * *

><p>Genevieve's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up wrapped in Jeremy's arms. I feel his heart beating on my back and my face changes. I quickly stand up and Jeremy groans.<p>

"What the hell?" he asks and opens his eyes.

I turn away from him and he sighs.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I need to feed," I say.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he says.

"I'd kiss you goodbye, but I'd rather not drain you of your blood," I say and speed out of the house, making sure not to tip-off Isobel or Stefan of my presence.

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Ruby!" I call from the kitchen, where I'm standing with Vali, Penelope, and the Salvatores.<p>

She rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen. I start to speak, but Genevieve enters the room.

"Ahh! Our sister. The strumpet," I say.

"Shut up! I need blood," she says and looks at Ruby.

"No, there's blood downstairs," I say, stepping in front of Ruby.

Genevieve grumbles, but steps out of the kitchen.

"Ruby," I say facing her, "I've made a decision. I wish to know your opinion."

"What decision?" Damon asks and I give him a deadpanned look.

"Are you Ruby?" I ask.

"No," he says with a laugh.

"What is your decision, Scarlett?" Ruby asks.

"I've decided it's time to turn you," I say and her face lights up.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes. What do you think?" I ask.

"Yes. A million times yes," she says.

"But first, I'm hungry," I say and she nods.

She steps forward and I hold my hand out to her. She grabs it and I lead her out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks.

"She doesn't like to feed in public," Vali half-lies. I don't like to feed in public, because they'd know I'm a hybrid.

I lead her into her room and close the door behind us.

I change my face and bite into my wrist. I hold it out to her and she puts it to her lips.

She sucks my blood and I smirk at the thought of making my first child. Well, I've probably turned more, but the first since we came here.

I pull my wrist back when she's had a good amount. I grab her hair and pull her neck to my mouth. I bite into her jugular and her blood sprays into my mouth. I moan and suck harder. I can hear her heart dimming and it only urges me on. Her body starts to slump and her heart is nearly stopped. I suck in the last drawal of blood before I pull back. I pick her up and lay her on her bed.

I step back with a smirk and change my face back. I lick the drop of blood of my lips and walk out of her room. I close the door behind me and speed to the basement to get her a blood bag. After I grab it and speed back upstairs. I set it on her dresser and leave the room again.

I speed back to the kitchen and jump up onto the counter.

"So, what happened with Matt?" I ask Penelope.

"He freaked out," she says.

"Did you compel him?" I ask.

"No, Caroline said he's on vervain," she says.

"Idiot," Damon says and I chuckle.

"Caroline didn't give it to him last night," Stefan says, "He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's' today. She's gonna try to compel him there."

"I should talk to him," Penelope says.

"Okay. I'll tell Caroline. But Isobel was at Elena's today," Stefan says.

"Yeah, she was," Genevieve says.

"How would you know that?" Penelope asks.

"I heard her in the kitchen," Genevieve says with a shrug.

"You stayed the night at Jeremy's?" Vali asks.

"Like I said: strumpet," I say with a smirk.

"You and mini Gilbert?" Damon asks, amused.

"We didn't have sex!" she exclaims.

"I thought he was with Bonnie," Stefan says, "That's what Elena said last night before I left."

"He broke up with her. I don't think she left on his good side either," Genevieve says.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks.

"Bonnie accused me of compelling him," Genevieve says.

"Ouch," Damon says, chuckling.

Genevieve glares at him and slaps him in the head.

"I have to go," I say, interrupting Damon's possible death.

"Where?" Vali asks.

"Somewhere," I say and start to walk out of the room, "Don't kill Ruby."

* * *

><p>I look up all the foreclosed houses and go to each of them until I find Isobel.<p>

I walk into the house and speed all around her so she becomes confused. I start chuckling and come to a stop in front of her.

"Isobel Flemming," I say and she rushes at me.

I roll my eyes and pin her to the wall by her neck.

"Sweetie. I'm the Second Hybrid. You can't hurt me," I say with a smirk.

"Second Hybrid?" she asks.

"Well, Klaus is the first. I figure that makes me the second," I say.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Scarlett Luxton, but that's not important," I say.

"Do you know where Katherine is?" I compel.

"In the tomb," she answers.

"And how are you going to get her out?" I ask.

"I don't know. Someone compelled her to stay in there. And since you just compelled me I'd say it was you," she says.

I nod and release her neck. She looks at me warily, but follows me into the living room where I sit on the couch.

"Sit," I command and she sits next to me.

"What do you want from me?" she asks nervously.

"I simply want to hand Katerina over to Klaus," I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to do that?" Isobel asks.

"That's not important. I can get the moonstone and Katerina," I say.

"The Salvatores have it."

"I know. What is your phone number?" I ask and she quickly writes a number down before handing it to me.

"Now," I say before I compel her, "Don't tell anyone about this. Don't go to Katherine."

"I won't tell anyone. I won't go to Katherine," she says and stands up.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I'm laying with Jeremy on his bed and kissing him. He sits up with a smile and I sit up as well.<p>

"Your self-control is getting better," he says.

"Depends on the meaning of self-control you're using," I say and he smirks at me.

"You're sure you don't wanna help Bonnie with this witch stuff?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"She didn't even apologize. Why should I have to help her?" he asks.

"This is for your sister," I say.

"But Bonnie doesn't need my help," he says.

"If you say so," I say.

"I do," he says and pushes me back under him. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I speed out of Isobel's house and back to the boarding house. I walk into the house and hear Damon speaking. I quickly speed past the Salvatores and Elena.<p>

I go to Damon's bathroom and grab the moonstone from the soap bowl. I smirk and toss it up in the air before catching it. I place it in my pocket before I walk to Ruby's room. I open the door and close it behind me. She looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"I see you've drank your blood," I say and she stands up.

"Yes. I feel weird and I want to go outside," she says.

"I'll call one of my witches to get you a daylight ring," I say and leave the room.

I take my phone out of my pocket and call one of the witches in my witch folder. Yes, I have a witch folder in my contacts. I'm very grateful for my efficiency

"Can you come to Mystic Falls as soon as possible?" I ask as soon as the phone is answered.

"Of course, Miss Luxton," he says.

"We'll be in touch," I say and hang up.

I walk downstairs and smile at Vali.

"Where you going, hoochie?" Vali asks.

"Where are the Salvatores?" I ask.

"They left," Vali says.

"Well," I say and pull out the moonstone, "I have a certain doppelgänger to visit."

"You're giving that stuff to Klaus?" Vali asks with a smirk.

"You're damn right I am," I say and put the stone back in my pocket.

"I'm coming with you," Vali says.

"Let's go," I say and we speed out of the house.

"Word around town is, someone burned down the bridge," Vali says casually.

"I couldn't resist," I say with a smirk.

"Now they won't be able to kill us or the Originals."

"That was the plan," I say before I speed off ahead of her.

"Get back here!" she says while laughing.

I keep speeding towards the tomb and jump down into it.

"Katerina. Wakey wakey," I call as Vali arrives next to me.

I hear grumbling and feet shuffling before Katherine is at the end of the tomb.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"We've been over this," I say with a smirk, knowing she can't remember.

"Then who are you?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "Come out of the tomb," I compel.

"I can't," she says, but steps forward anyways.

She gets a look of understanding, "You compelled me to stay in here."

"Guilty," I say, "Now."

I grab her by the throat and throw her to Vali.

"What are you having her do?" Vali asks.

"I'm having her take this," I say and hold up the moonstone, looking into Katherine's eyes with a smirk, "To Klaus."

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I'm walking around down looking for Matt, with no luck so far.<p>

"Sheriff Forbes," I hear Matt call out and I turn around to see him walking towards Liz.

"Matt, what's wrong?" she asks and I quickly intervene.

"Matt!" I call out, walking over to them.

"Not now, Penelope," he says.

"Matt, I seriously need to come with me," I say.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," he says.

"What's going on here?" Liz asks.

"I want to see Vicki's file," he says.

"Matt! Please. I need your help," I lie.

"With what?" he asks.

"Come with me and I'll explain," I say and he reluctantly nods.

"I'll talk to you later, Sheriff," Matt says and follows me away from her.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Vali and I take Katherine to Isobel's house.<p>

I compel her to go into the house with the moonstone and wait until the warlock grabs her. I compel her to know everything that's happened in Mystic Falls and think Isobel told her. I compel her to forget about ever meeting Vali and I.

After we drop her off, we speed away into the forest.

* * *

><p>We stop far enough away from the house and I pull out my phone. I call Isobel and she answers quickly.<p>

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asks.

"She's at your house," I say and hang up.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Matt drives us to his house and it's silent the whole way. When we arrive at his house, I tell him he needs to invite me in.<p>

"And if I don't?" he asks.

"Then I won't be able to come in," I say and he stands at the doorway.

"You wanted to talk. Let's talk," he says, not inviting me in.

"Look... Caroline is still Caroline, just slightly different. No matter what Liz will tell you. She doesn't know any vampires, she wouldn't know. But I do know, and I've been the same girl for seven hundred years. It doesn't change you if you don't want it to," I say, slightly lying, and his eyes widen.

"I don't think I can handle this. My mom doesn't care, my sister's dead, and all of my friends are liars, and you're a..." Matt says.

"Vampire. It's not as scary as you think it is. I know we just meet but you have no reason to not trust me," I say.

"I don't have a reason to trust you either," Matt says.

"Just promise me you won't tell Liz or anyone else about this," I say.

"I can't promise that," he says.

"Then I'll have to make you forget," I say and he shakes his head.

"No. I want to remember. And I want to know what happened to Vicki," he says.

"Vicki was turned into a vampire and she attacked Jeremy and Elena. They had to kill her," I say and he frowns.

"Why would she do that? You said it doesn't change you," he says.

"It doesn't change you that much. Vicki was a drug addict, right?" I say.

"Yeah."

"Being a vampire amplifies your emotions. She couldn't drink a little bit of blood and handle it. She needed more and more," I say and he nods.

"And who killed her?" he asks.

"Stefan. He was saving people. If she would've killed Jeremy and Elena, she would've kept going. She wouldn't have stopped. She would've killed you too," I say.

"Vicki wouldn't do that. She wouldn't," he says, but he doesn't sound convinced.

"Some vampires are blinded by the blood. They'd kill their own child if they came across it," I say and he looks horrified.

"The ones that are addicted to things? Like Vicki?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"I won't say anything. But I'm not going to invite you in. I don't think we should be friends," he says and I look down.

"Uh, yeah, that's..." I say sadly and start to walk away.

I look back at him briefly to see him looking hesitant. He opens his mouth to say something but I speed away.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Did you talk to Matt?" I ask as Vali and I find Stefan, Penelope, and Genevieve.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't compel him. He asked me not to," she says.

"Hey, Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded," Damon says when he walks into the room.

"At least something went right today. Isobel had no idea what you took Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know," Stefan says.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon," Damon says.

'So you think,' I think with an eye roll.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**QueenHecate92**-

Thank you :)

**xxdaenerys**-

Yay haha

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

Probably Tyler like usual.


	5. School Dances Really Suck

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N Revamped.

I know the popular term for Klaus in Alaric's body is Klaric, but I like Kalaric better. Sorry if you're a diehard Klaric name lover. Well, I'm not that sorry...

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie are inside with the lawyer signing papers, while us vampires stand outside.<p>

I look down at the daylight ring on Ruby's finger.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asks and I look at my sisters.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan says.

"We just need to find him," Damon says.

"Yeah," Stefan says.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked," Stefan says.

"Katherine's gone from the tomb. Klaus probably has her. Do you think he killed her?" Damon asks.

I give my sisters a look and we smirk at each other.

"Probably," Stefan says.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming," Damon says.

Elena opens the door and the lawyer leaves.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry," Elena says.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Elena says and looks at Stefan. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you," Stefan says and enters the house.

Elena then looks at me and my sisters. "Scarlett, Vali, Genevieve, Penelope, and Ruby. Please come in."

We enter and I walk past to grab my car keys.

"See you guys later," I say. Genevieve, Penelope, and Ruby follow me out to the car.

"Are you actually going to school today?" Genevieve asks as she slides in the front seat.

"Duh," I say and speed the car away.

* * *

><p>We pull into the school and jump out of the car.<p>

"You guys go ahead. I have to get signed in," I say and walk towards the office. I compel myself into the school making sure to have Alaric's class the same time as Elena.

"Right. The sixties," Kalaric is saying before I knock on the door. He turns his head to the door, so I smile and open it.

"Sorry I'm late," I say and close the door behind me.

I purposely fumble over my words for effect.

"I had to compe-," I cough, "I had to get signed up for school."

"And who might you be?" he asks with an amused smirk.

"Scarlett Luxton," I say with a smile, "Pleased to meet you."

"Ahh. I'm Mr. Saltzman," he says.

"Ric, right?" I ask.

"Ric," he confirms.

"I'll just take a seat then," I say and look around the classroom.

"Sister darling!" I say with a dramatic English accent.

I smile and make my way over to Ruby and Penelope before sitting down. He stares at me for a moment then turns to the board.

"The, uh, ahem..." he says and starts writing.

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked," he says.

Third Person POV: 1965

Genevieve and Scarlett are chained together. They share a look before Scarlett starts speaking to the witches surrounding them.

"Listen. We didn't do anything to you. Let us go," Scarlett says.

"I don't think so, demon," the head witch says and Scarlett rolls her eyes.

"You have exactly five seconds to let us go," Scarlett says.

"Or what? You'll be dead soon. Demons," the second in command says.

"Something tells me we won't," Genevieve says and Scarlett starts turning.

The witches start making noises of alarm. Genevieve quickly snaps the chains and speeds to close the door, blocking a witch trying to escape.

"Not so fast, sweetie," Genevieve says with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Scarlett is soon fully transformed and she lunges at the nearest witch.

Scarlett's POV: Present Day

"I hear that," I whisper and Stefan shoots me an amused look.

"Bloody witches," Penelope whispers back, having heard the story.

"Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate," he says.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman," Elena says.

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena," he says.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>After class, Matt approaches me in the hallway.<p>

"I'm sorry about last night. Maybe we can be friends," he says.

"I don't want to be your pity friend," I say and walk faster.

"It's not pity. I realized I was wrong," he says, taking longer strides to keep up with me.

"Or you've spoken to Liz. In which case; you'll try to kill me."

"I told you I wouldn't talk to her and I won't," he says.

"I could just compel you. See if you have vervain in you," I say, turning to face him.

"I don't know what vervain is, but do it."

"Slap that girl in the face. Make it look like an accident," I compel.

He turns around and whacks the girl going past him in the face.

"What the hell?" she squeals.

"Sorry. It was an accident," he says and she huffs before walking away.

"Why'd you make me do that?"

"To make sure you weren't on vervain," I say.

"Does that prevent you from making me do things?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then you know I'm not lying," he says.

"Go to the dance with me?" I ask.

"Sure," he says and smiles.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>My sisters, Ruby, Elena, Bonnie, the Salvatores, and I are all in the living room at the boarding house.<p>

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon says.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," I say and Stefan nods.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon says.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," he continues and looks at Elena and Bonnie.

"I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan says.

Someone knocks on the door and Kalaric soon enters the room.

"There you are," I say and he looks at me. 'I guess he's surprised I'm here.'

"Sorry I'm late," he says.

"Hey, I need you to put Vali and me down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move," Damon says.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? Poke him with pointy sticks?" I ask and Kalaric chuckles.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him," Bonnie says.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around," Kalaric says.

"Ooh, Alaric has a crush. How cute," I say and Vali chuckles. Kalaric gives me a look and winks.

'Klaus just winked at me! Kuh-laussss just winked at me! Breathe, just breathe.'

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon says and rushes over to Bonnie, but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers.

"Well, I was impressed," Stefan says.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can," Bonnie says.

"Please," Vali scoffs.

"Yeah, Damon's only like 200 years old," Penelope says.

"They're right. What if..." I say and speed towards Bonnie. I get my hands completely around her throat before she throws me off.

"See," she says.

"Yeah, we see: the huge flaw in your plan," Genevieve says and a small smirk forms on my face.

"I could've snapped your neck and ripped your heart out in that time. Klaus has about 300 years on me," I say.

"I can do it," Bonnie says.

"She kind of just proved that you couldn't," Kalaric says and I look at him.

"Thank you. I'm not doing this to be an asshole. I'm trying to keep you people alive," I say and he gives a small smirk.

"Maybe they're right, Bonnie. I don't want you to die," Elena says.

"I'll be fine," she says.

"It's outta my hands," I say.

"Did you just quote The Breakfast Club?" Genevieve asks.

"No... Shut up!" I say and they all laugh.

00000000

Matt came to the boarding house to pick Penelope up and not soon after Jeremy pulled up to pick up Genevieve.

Seems like everything is going as planned.

Damon and Vali went to the dance with Elena and Stefan. I just have to take Ruby after I dress her up like my personal Barbie doll.

When we arrive at the dance, it's in full swing. So many hearts are thumping and it's making me hungry.

"Is this too much?" I ask Ruby and she shakes her head. "Let me or my sisters know if it gets to be."

We meet up with my sisters and they are with Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, and the Salvatores.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," the girl on stage says. We stop in front of the stage.

"This is for Elena. From Klaus," she says and plays a song. Elena looks stunned while my sisters and I look very amused.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon says.

"I know everyone here," Elena says.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," Stefan says.

"He's gotta be here," Penelope says.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," Damon says.

Penelope and Genevieve drag Jeremy and Matt onto the dance floor.

"There's Ric. I'll be back," Damon says and I follow him. He looks back at me and rolls his eyes.

"Stop being a shadow," he says.

"I'm not. I'm trying to keep an eye out for your only friend," I say and he chuckles.

We come up beside Kalaric and I smile at him.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Kalaric says.

"I'm not impressed," Damon says.

"That's because you're not good at scaring people," I say and he glares at me.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack," Damon says and walks away.

"So, you're impressed by the dedication," Kalaric says with a chuckle.

"I would've picked a different song. One subtly about killing people. But everyone can't have my talents," I say. He smiles at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

"Oh, I think I'm a little old for you, Riccy," I say and pat his shoulder. I go move my hand back, but he grabs it before it goes far.

"Well, I won't take no for an answer," he says and drags me onto the dance floor.

"Hmm, persistence. I like it," I say with a smirk, "Nice outfit by the way. What with all that flannel and plaid, I was almost convinced you were Safari Sam or something."

'That's what he said about Alaric.'

He smirks widely and chuckles.

"I like your outfit too," he says and I roll my eyes.

"The sixties, bleh. I prefer the twenties," I say and his eyes light up slightly.

"So, you're 700 years old?" he asks.

"715, but who's counting?" I ask with a chuckle.

"That's impressive. And that girl you arrived with is your sister?" he asks.

"No, no, no. She was a human not but a couple of days ago. My sisters are Vali," I say and point to Vali, "The moral one. Genevieve," I say and point to Genevieve, "The stubborn one. And Penelope," I say and point to Penelope, who is right next to us, "The-"

Penelope bumps into me with a smile and I glare at her.

"Very annoying, going to be put back in the box one," I say and Penelope quickly pulls Matt away with her.

"Box?" Kalaric asks and I turn to him with a smile.

"You can't expect to to tell you all of my secrets can you?" I ask and start walking away.

"What about you?" he asks.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," I say and walk away.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy went to the bathroom and I remember he's about to get beat up. I quickly run to the hallway to see Stefan and Damon fighting the compelled guys.<p>

I grab one as Damon does and go to kill mine while Damon tries to kill his.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill them. They're compelled," Stefan says.

"So?" Damon asks.

"So, the whole thing's a distraction. Go find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go," he says and I drop my guy before kneeling by Jeremy.

I pick him up and speed him away from the fighting.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Can I just add something?" I say as Bonnie and Elena are fighting about Bonnie dying.<p>

"Please do," Elena says.

"Elena!" Kalaric yells.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"He has Jeremy," Kalaric says.

"What?!" Elena asks.

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on," Kalaric says.

We follow him, even though I know he's really Klaus.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena finally asks.

"Just a little further," Kalaric says.

"Wait... Something's not right," Elena says.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks.

We all come to a stop and he laughs.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade," he says and laughs again.

"I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. You are correct about that, Scarlett," he continues and turns to face us.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asks.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Kalaric asks.

"He's being compelled," Elena says.

"Nope. Try again," Kalaric says.

"He's Klaus," I say and he smirks at me.

"Surprise!" he says.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible," Elena says.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight," he says and looks at Bonnie, "But you are."

She throws him against the wall with her powers, but he gets back up.

"Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that," he says and rushes at her so she throws him against a display case.

He laughs and says, "By all means... Fire away!"

He gets up and says, "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie says and we start running.

"What happened?" Damon asks when we run into him.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," Elena says.

"What?"

"He's possessing it or something," Bonnie says.

"It's a spell," I say.

"Go find Stefan. Now," he says.

"Really?" I ask and roll my eyes. I pick Elena up before speeding her down the hallway.

"Here," I say and drop her off outside of the gym. "I'm going back."

I speed to the cafeteria and look in to see Kalaric and Bonnie.

"What? You'd kill your favorite history teacher?" he asks.

"It's what Alaric would want. And he'd want you to suffer first," Bonnie says, but I smell her nose bleeding.

"Look at you," he says and she wipes her nose, "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out," she says.

"Wait a minute," he says and looks at me, "Come to hurt me too, sweetheart?"

"Nope. I'm good out here," I say, giving him a thumbs up, and Bonnie starts fighting Klaus with her powers.

Elena and Stefan run up, but Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't go in.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena says.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Stefan asks me.

"Why would I stop her?" I ask, feigning confusion.

"It'll kill her," Stefan says.

"Oh, my gosh! Bonnie!" I scream, feigning alarm, and bang on the door with them.

Bonnie looks back at Elena with a smile and then she falls on the floor. Suddenly, everything just stops. Elena and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie. I turn around and walk away.

I speed out of the school and to Ric's apartment.

0000000000000000

I knock on the door and a confused Kalaric answers the door.

"Come for revenge. You saw how that worked for your friend," he says.

"Oh, Bonnie? She's not my friend. I just thought I'd make an announcement," I say with a smirk.

"And what is that?" he asks.

"Damon is going to bring Katherine vervain. If I were you, I'd compel her never to drink vervain again. Or follow your every command until the end of time," I say and Katherine glares at me.

"Who the hell are you?" she growls.

"Someone much stronger than you. I wouldn't try anything," I say, "Oh, and could our alliance stay a secret? Maybe compel her to forget I came?"

"Sure, but why would you help me?" he asks.

"Well, you dying doesn't serve my greater plan," I say and start walking away.

"What is this plan?" he asks.

"You'll see soon enough," I say.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Bonnie's not dead?" I ask and Jeremy nods.<p>

"Nope," he says.

"And you're sure you don't want to be with her in that house?" I ask.

"Yes. She still hasn't apologized to me. So, too bad for her," he says and kisses me.

"Too bad is right," I say and kiss him again.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"I had fun tonight," Matt says, "It's like you're a regular person."<p>

"I am. I told you that," I say and he smiles.

"Then maybe we can be friends," he says and tucks a hair behind my ear.

"Maybe," I say and he quickly kisses me. I blink at him in shock.

"Or maybe more," he says and starts back to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Review Responses<strong>

**QueenHecate92**-

Klaus or Kol. I haven't decided yet. Probably Klaus. Maybe.

**CobraQueen35**-

Yes, that is correct. I'm undecided about Vali yet. Although, it is funny that she doesn't have a man when she thought she'd pick first. I like the irony of the situation :)

**ddluzelle**-

Thank you :)

**xxxLeanniexxx**-

Scarlett/Klaus whoop whoop :) Scklaus? Klar? Niscar? Niklar? Ship names are hard with strange names :(


	6. The Wolf Is Out of the Bag

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

A/N Revamped.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>My sisters, Ruby, and I have been remodeling a house since we got here and it's almost finished. Well, we haven't been remodeling it, I hired people to do it.<p>

We take a look around the place before I give the guys a nod.

"It's looking great. Keep up the good work," I say and they nod.

* * *

><p>We head to the boarding house and hang out in the living room.<p>

"Who are you?" Penelope asks as Andie Star walks into the room.

"I'm Andie. Damon's girlfriend," she says.

"I think you mean blood bag," Vali says and my sisters and I laugh.

"Damon likes me," she defends.

"Your blood maybe," I say and speed behind her, "Not that I blame him. You smell tasty."

I smirk at my sisters before I run my nose up her neck. I take a deep breath of her scent and she stiffens.

"You can't hurt me. Damon would be angry," she says.

"My bet is: he wouldn't," Penelope says and walks to stand in front of her. She vamps-out and Andie screams.

"Ruby, go to your room," I say and she speeds away.

Damon speeds into the room and looks at us with Andie. He sighs.

"Girls. Please let Andie go," he says.

"Well, since you said please," I say and nod at Penelope.

She smirks before she bites into Andie's neck. Damon speeds over but I grab him by the neck and throw him before he can get to Penelope.

"What are you doing?" Damon says.

"Just having some fun. Pene, let her go," I say and Penelope slowly drops her.

"Get out!" Penelope sneers at her and she takes off running.

"Was that necessary?" Damon asks and I shrug.

Stefan suddenly speeds into the room.

"Elijah and Elena are gone. She undaggered him," Stefan says and whips out his phone.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he says when the phone picks up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elena says.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan says.

"He's right here," Elena says.

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch," Elena says and hangs up.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asks. My sisters and I chuckle slightly.

"She did," Stefan confirms.

"She's lost it," Damon says.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her," Stefan says.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"I think you two are putting way too much faith on these little humans," I say and start walking out of the room, my sisters following me.

"We're going to Carol's house, aren't we?" Vali asks as we get in the car.

"How well you know me," I say with a smile," But those two are going to Alaric's."

"Why?" Genevieve asks.

"Damon visits Katherine. I simply want to see if Klaus listened to my warning," I say.

"What warning?" Vali laughs.

"I told him about Damon's plan. You two just stay hidden and listen," I say and they nod.

We walk up to the house and I knock on the door. Carol answers shortly after and I smile at her.

"Hello. I'm Scarlett and this is my sister, Vali. Could we come in?" I say and she gives me a look.

"I'm having a meeting right now," she says.

"We'll only be here for a short period," I compel and she nods.

"Sure. Both of you can come in," she says and I smile at her.

"Thank you," I say and walk past her.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother," I hear Elijah say and we head in that direction.

"I heard that. I'm still processing," Elena says.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'," Elijah says and I giggle, alerting them of my presence.

Elijah stands up and faces us.

"Miss Scarlett and Miss Vali," he says and smiles, "It's lovely to see you again."

"You as well, Elijah," I say and he nods.

"Come. Sit," he says and leads us over to the couches.

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asks after a bit of story time.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children," Elijah says.

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created," he says and throws Vali and I a look.

"Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead. Come," he says and we follow him out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks Damon and Andie, while Penelope and I hide in the shadows, listening.<p>

"We are here to rescue you," Andie says and Penelope rolls her eyes.

"No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued," Damon says.

"Right," Andie says.

"I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching," Damon says.

"Is that...?" Katherine asks as he holds up a bottle.

"Vervain? Your salvation."

"No, it's not," she says.

"Why not?" he asks and she says nothing.

"You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?" Damon asks.

"Yes," she says and he sighs heavily.

"Damn it," he says and turns to Andie, "Come on."

"Nice to meet you," Andie says and closes the door.

They walk down the hallway and I share a smirk with Penelope. We start walking down the hallway and Penelope dances while she walks.

"All we do is win win win, no matter what," she sings, when we get away from Katherine's hearing zone, and I chuckle.

"Got scheming on our minds, we can't ever get enough," I sing back.

"Every time we step into a building, everybody's scared as fuck," she sings and we stop walking.

"And they stay there, and they stay there," I sing and we bust out laughing and start walking away again.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned," Elijah says.<p>

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from," I say and Elena nods.

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance," Elijah says.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Elena asks.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah says and smiles.

"What's so funny?" Elena asks.

Elijah then tells us about the fake drawings that he and Klaus made and put everywhere.

"I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asks.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it," Elijah says.

"But why?" Elena asks.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout," Scarlett says and Elijah nods.

"So it's not Aztec at all?

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon... is fake. It doesn't exist," Elijah says.

"What?" Elena asks.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years," Elijah says.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena says.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus," Scarlett says with a far-off look in her eyes and I can tell she's been having memories of before her curse was broken.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope," Elijah says.

Elena's phone starts vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

"What is this curse?" Elena says and the phone is still vibrating.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please," he says and gives Elena the phone.

"Stefan… what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there," she says.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her," Elena says.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah says.

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word," Elena says.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it," Elijah says.

"I'll go with her," Scarlett says and Elena smiles.

"Thank you," Elena says and they run to her car.

Elijah turns to me as the car drives away.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you last," he says and I nod.

"Too long," I say with a smile.

He steps closer and takes my face in his hands. He leans closer and my breath hitches in my throat. His lips meet mine and I kiss him back with equal force. He leans back and smiles at me.

"Too long indeed," he says.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV: Lynchburg, Virginia 1885<em>

* * *

><p>"Why do we stay here sister?" Valentina asks.<p>

"You know I didn't want to do the sacrifice until he was older. He was only a baby when we arrived," Scarlett answers.

"Yes, but he has been of age for many years now," Valentina says.

"I like it here. It's peaceful," Scarlett answers, "And don't pretend you don't have your own reasons for wanting to stay."

Scarlett looks across the street at the new man who has just came to town. Valentina flusters and berates her sister.

"Stop staring," Valentina demands.

"It is a wonderful sight to see," Scarlett says, ignoring her sister's request.

The man looks up and smiles when he notices the two staring at him. Scarlett smiles broadly while Valentina gives a shy smile.

"Enough, Scarlett," Valentina says.

Scarlett looks at her sister and smirks before walking towards the man. Valentina freezes with her eyes wide open before quickly following after her sister. The man's mouth twitches in amusement before he walks forward to meet the girls halfway.

"Hello. I apologize if this is too bold, but my sister and I couldn't help but notice you are a new addition to our town," Scarlett says and the man nods.

"Elijah Mikaelson," the man says and pulls Scarlett's hand to his mouth for a kiss.

The two girls stiffen and Scarlett smiles tightly.

"Mikaelson? As in the Original Elijah?" Scarlett asks quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," he says and the girls quickly curtsey in respect, something that makes Elijah give an approving nod.

"I'm Scarlett Luxton and this is my sister Valentina Luxton," Scarlett says and Elijah smile before kissing Valentina's hand as well.

"It's lovely to meet you both. Now if I'm not mistaken, you have two other sisters. Is that correct?" he asks.

"Yes, but how did you... You've heard of us," Scarlett says in understanding.

"I've heard some. I've also learned about you both from the townspeople," he says, "Vervain free the lot of them, but they do notice your non-aging appearances. Which brings the question as to why you've been here for so long."

Scarlett shares a look with her sister before they nod at Elijah.

"Come with us. We have much to discuss," Scarlett says and Elijah nods before following the girls through the town.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jenna, thank God," Elena exclaims when we enter her house.<p>

"No," Jenna says.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen," Elena says.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true," Jenna says.

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face," Elena says.

"Who else knows? Jeremy?" Jenna asks and Elena nods. "John?"

"We were just trying to protect you," Elena says.

"Protect me?" Jenna asks.

"I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything," Elena says.

"No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy," Jenna says.

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…" Elena says.

"No, this is- this is so… I don't know how… it's…" Jenna says and starts crying.

I question myself as to why I offered to come and roll my eyes.

"I know. Hey!" Elena says.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared," Jenna says.

Elena sits down next to her and embraces her.

"I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry," Elena says and I slowly back out of the room.

I bump into something and spin around to see Stefan standing behind me with tears in his eyes.

"Hey," he says quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV: Mystic Falls 1863<em>

* * *

><p>"I hope you all enjoy your stay here," Mr. Salvatore tells the four young vampires.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore," Valentina says.

"Please. Giuseppe," he says and gestures to the boys behind him.

"These are my sons, Stefan and Damon. They will be showing you around," he says and the girls nod.

Giuseppe walks away, leaving his sons at the mercy of the vampires.

"Hello," Scarlett says, smiling, and holds her hand out to the youngest Salvatore, who smiles.

"Hello," he says and grabs her hand, placing a kiss on the top of it.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV: Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey," I say, smiling slightly at the memories of Stefan that have been returning. Apparently we dated which is 'wow'.<p>

"Don't give me that look," he says and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"That's the look you used to give me. I'm with Elena now... I can't-" he says and I chuckle, which cuts him off.

"I was simply remembering the good times, Stefan. I don't want you. And even so, Elena has you and Damon. Why can't you have two?" I ask with a smirk.

"Elena and Damon aren't-" he says and I snort, again cutting him off.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" I ask and wink before spinning around.

Elena is walking into the room but stops when she sees us together. I smirk and walk past her.

"I have to go. See you later, Elena," I say and walk out of the room.

I pass Damon and Andie on my way down the porch.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks and I chuckle mysteriously.

"That's for me to know and you to..." I say punctuating my sentence with a wink and speeding away.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Elijah says as Elena comes towards us.<p>

"Where's Scarlett?" I ask.

"I thought she'd be here. She left," Elena says.

'Where could she have gone?'

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asks and takes off her jacket.

"Please," Elijah says and gestures for Elena to sit across from us and she does.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day," Elijah says and I think of poor Scarlett.

"A war between the species?" Elena asks.

"The vampires... and the werewolves," Elijah says.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant," Elijah says.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone," Elijah says.

"But you helped him?" Elena asks.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed. Now he must die," Elijah says.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him," Elena says.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work," Elijah says.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asks.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves," Elijah says.

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," Elena says.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus," Elijah says.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know," Elijah says and launches into another story.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena asks.

"Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out," Elijah says.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena asks and Elijah looks at me.

"I did. Not as much as I thought I did though," he says and gives Elena her jacket.

He nods at me and I stand up to follow him.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon is asking when I walk into the room.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal," Elena says.

"Really?" Damon asks.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return," Elijah says and I smile in amusement.

"What?" Damon asks.

"An apology," Elijah says.

"A what?" Damon asks and Stefan gets closer to them.

"I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena," Stefan says.

"I understand," Elijah says.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did," Elena says and a thought jolts me in surprise.

I close my eyes tightly and attempt not to hit myself for my stupidity.

"Is that true?" Damon asks.

"It is," Elijah says.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asks Elena.

"I am," she says.

"You can all go to hell," Damon says and leaves.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around," Stefan says looking at Elijah.

"Perhaps," Elijah says.

"I should probably say something," I say and they all turn to me.

"Yes?" Elijah asks.

"I've just realized where Scarlett went," I say and give Elijah a look.

He looks confused before he tightens his jaw in frustration.

"Klaus," he says and I nod.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I stand in the doorway of Alaric's apartment watching Klaus step out of the box. No one's even noticed my presence so far. They're too focused on their mighty leader, I suppose.<p>

"Now that's more like it," Klaus says and I chuckle, because Klaus is great.

Everyone snaps their head towards me, including Klaus, and I slow clap with a smirk.

"It's an improvement I'd say. Ric smirking is so not threatening. No offense," I say and wink at Ric.

Klaus turns to Ric and nods towards the bedroom.

"Go sit on your bed," he says and Ric nods before quickly walking towards his bedroom.

Klaus turns back to me and smirks.

"What do we have here?" Klaus asks and vamp-speeds to me, pulling me into the room and slamming the door shut.

"You continue to help me and I know nearly nothing about you," he says before looking into my eyes intensely, "Why?"

"Oh, that's not going to work. I can't be compelled," I say and he tilts his head.

"Vervain?" he asks.

"Not quite," I say and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Then what?" he demands.

I chuckle before I vamp-out, causing his eyes to widen dramatically.

He grabs my face in his hands and strokes the veins under my eyes. He runs a hand to my mouth and pulls down my bottom lip with his thumb. I pull back my lips so he can see my fangs and he runs his thumb over a fang, pressing hard enough to break his skin, making his blood leak into my mouth.

I widen my eyes at not only the taste, but also the fact that he's letting me have his blood. I pull my face back and he quickly reclaims it in his hands, the amazement on his face never leaving.

"Leave. All of you. Out!" he demands and they quickly exit the apartment, except for Katherine, who remains on the couch.

I change my face back and chuckle at the speed the people left.

"You're a hybrid. How?" he asks, leading me to the couch, shooing Katherine to an arm-chair, and sitting us both down, his hands never leaving my face.

"Could you get your hands off of me?" I ask and he chuckles before pulling them back in surrender.

"Tell me how you're a hybrid," he demands and I raise an eyebrow.

"Manners, Niklaus," I say and he looks at me in shock.

"How did you know that?" he asks.

"Your brother is a lovely man," I say and he glares at me.

"You're helping me for Elijah? This is a plot to kill me. Get out," he says, standing and pointing towards the door.

I give him an unamused look and simply cross my legs.

"Well, they are planning to kill you, but I am not. I'm actually here to help. I know what it's like to have part of you locked up," I say and he slowly sits down next to me, "Of course, you have lived with it for much longer then I have, considering you're older and I broke my curse in 1885."

He looks at Katherine and glares at her, causing me to chuckle.

"Go sit in the bathroom. Do not communicate to Alaric in anyway," he says and she stands up before walking into Ric's room.

"I recommend taking a metal post and stabbing her in the ribs into a brick wall before bricking a wall around her," I say, stealing Marcel's brilliance.

He looks impressed and smirks.

"I may have to do that. Tell me more about you and your curse," he says, relaxing farther into the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Review Responses<strong>

**annalouise92**-  
>They mesh well together.<p>

**QueenHecate92**-  
>:) Thank you.<p>

**hirinoutaka**-  
>I was thinking about that actually.<p>

**ddluzelle**-  
>So evil :) hahaha<p>

**bug813**-  
>That would be interesting. I do think Vali will be with Elijah, but I don't think the other girls will be with the other Original boys. If you haven't already figured it out: Vali is like Elijah, Penelope is like Kol, Scarlett is like Klaus, and Genevieve is like Rebekah.<p>

**Elizabeth Mikaelson-**  
>Vali and Elijah are alike, and sometimes opposites do attract, but it depends on the personality. I think you'll find Vali isn't completely like Elijah, she just doesn't think people should die for no reason. Vali doesn't like Kol either, so that'd be pushing it. That wouldn't work out at all. You have to remember that they already know about these people and they have an idea of who they like already. Matt and Penelope being together is kind of like Damon and Stefan with Elena. Also, Penelope and Stefan is a very bad idea, not worse than Vali and Kol, but still bad. Penelope is crazy and Stefan is sweet unless he's Ripper Stefan. Genevieve and Jeremy are so cute; I agree haha.<p>

**CobraQueen35**-  
>Vali doesn't like Kol.<p>

**xxxLeanniexxx**-  
>Yes. She's making it up as she goes.<p> 


	7. With Family Like This

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs._

A.N. Revamped

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV: 1314<em>

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, Scarlett!" Sebastian screams.<p>

"I fail to see how this is my fault when mother is the one who cheated on you, Father!" she screams back and he glares.

"Do not call me that!" he spits out.

"Sebastian, darling. Please calm down," Charlotta says and places a soothing hand on his arm.

"Do not touch me, you common whore!" he screams and his children flinch.

"Father, maybe-" Valetina says, but he silences her.

"No! Grab her. Charlotta, go find Ezra!" he screams and Charlotta starts running.

Scarlett tries to run, but he grabs onto her.

Valentina stands in shock before Sebastian screams at her again.

"Now!" he screams and she grabs Scarlett's other side.

Genevieve and Penelope speed away into the house.

"No! No! Please!" Scarlett screams, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV: Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait! Scarlett is where?" Genevieve asks as she and Penelope enter the room.<p>

"I think she's with Klaus," I say.

"But you have no proof? This is just an assumption?" Genevieve asks.

"Well, yeah. But this is Scarlett," I say.

"And you know how upset she'll be when she finds out you've told on her," Penelope says with a smirk and my eyes widen.

"I'm sure she'll understand. I mean she wouldn't-" I say.

"Oh, yes, she would," Genevieve interrupts in a hurried tone, "She'll see this as betrayal."

I swallow thickly and look around the room. I notice Stefan has a confused look on his face.

"Betrayal? This is Scarlett we're talking about. She's not like that," Stefan says.

"The Scarlett you knew wasn't like that. But that wasn't vampire-Scarlett, it was pretend-human-Scarlett," Penelope says.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"These three sisters of yours, are they hybrids as well?" Klaus asks.<p>

"Oh, no. I'm the only one. The black sheep if you will," I say and he chuckles.

"Same mother or father?" he asks.

"Mother. And, of course, when Father found out, he went on a rampage. He demanded she do something, so she went to the witch who told her about The Originals and the spell to turn us. The witch told her about the curse your mother placed on you. When my mother returned home, she had my father and eldest sister chain me down, then she performed the spell," I say, narrowing my eyes in remembrance of Vali's betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV: 1314<em>

* * *

><p>Charlotta returns after speaking with Ezra, holding a book and a bag.<p>

"Chain her down," she says with no emotion in her voice.

"No! Please! Valentina!" Scarlett pleads and Valentina turns her head away.

"Valentina!" Scarlett screams.

"Enough!" Sebastian screams.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV: Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>Klaus laughs humorlessly and pats my leg.<p>

"I know the feeling," he says and I smile at him, "Now, have you made any hybrids?"

"No, but the doppelgänger I require for it is here," I say and he tilts his head.

"I thought you already broke the curse," he says.

"I did, however, the blood of the doppelgänger is required to make hybrids. The blood is what you feed them when the hybrids are in transition. But you are required to kill the doppelgänger to break the curse. I'm sure you see the problem here," I say and he chuckles.

"Of course my mother's spell would ask for such things," he says.

"I assume she was a difficult woman," I say and he laughs.

"You have no idea," he says.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse," Elijah says.<p>

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus," Stefan says.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid," Elijah says.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie," Damon says as he walks into the room.

"Damon..." Stefan says warningly.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying," Elena says.

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon says.

"It's not an option, Damon," Genevieve says and he scowls at her.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asks.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know," Elijah says.

"The moonstone," Stefan says.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each," Elijah says.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah says as he takes a wooden box down from a shelf.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger... To the point of your death," Elijah explains.

I watch as Stefan takes Elena's hand before I look back to Elijah. He opens the box and takes a jar from it.

"And that's where you come in," Elena says.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation," Elijah says.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't," Penelope says.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asks and looks at Elena. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work," Elijah says.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir. What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asks.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead," Elena says and Penelope snorts, earning an elbow in the side from Genevieve.

Damon looks at Stefan, who shrugs. Damon looks at Elijah before walking out of the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asks.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will," Elijah says.

"There is still the case of the missing Scarlett. She's been gone since yesterday," Genevieve says nervously.

"She's probably just busy," I say hopefully.

"Oh, busy. Yeah. I'm sure that's it," Genevieve says with an eye roll.

"Busy plotting Vali's punishment," Penelope says and smirks.

"She doesn't know I told them that she was probably with Klaus. So I'm safe," I say and smile.

"For now," Penelope says as she and Genevieve leave the room.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this," Elena says, entering the room.

"Why are you?" Elijah asks.

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple," Elena says.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you," Elijah says.

"I know the chance I'm taking," Elena says.

"Get out!" Jenna yells suddenly.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Ric yells.

"Get out!" Jenna yells.

We all rush towards the front.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, okay? It's me," Ric says.

"Stay away from me," Jenna says.

Jenna is holding a crossbow towards Alaric.

"What's going on?" Elena asks.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, okay? He let me go. Klaus let me go," Ric says.

"Prove it," Damon says.

"Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Ric starts.

"Okay, it's him," Jenna quickly interrupts and puts the cross-bow down.

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asks.

"He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight," Ric says.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Matt is working and I sneak up behind him. He turns around and I giggle at his shock.<p>

"Ohh. Jeez!" he says.

"My bad," I say and he narrows his eyes playfully.

"Mhm. Sure," he says.

"I wanted to try to catch you on your break so we could hang out," I say and he smiles.

"I have lunch in an hour," he says.

"Be back in an hour then," I say and kiss him.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here again?" Greta asks snottily.<p>

"Being fabulous whilst you're complaining," I say shooting her a smirk.

"Ladies, stop. Scarlett is here to help us, Greta. Don't get on her nerves," Klaus says.

"Go be a doll and fetch Tyler and Caroline. Off you pop," I say smugly and Greta narrows her eyes before leaving with Maddox.

"Must you be mean to her?" Klaus asks with a smirk.

"Mean? That was hardly mean," I say and chuckle.

"I've been thinking. Instead of letting them know that you need Elena's blood to make hybrids, just go with the old plan," I say.

"Why?" Klaus asks with a cocked brow.

"Well, if I know anything about the Salvatores, and I know a lot, they'll find a way for Elena to live. I mean, seeing as Bonnie is still alive," I say and he tilts his head.

"You mean they'd find a way for it to seem like she died in the sacrifice, but have her live afterwards?" he asks.

"Yes, exactly like that. In fact, I know of a few spells that would do that, just off the top of my head. I could... Run it past them," I say and he smirks.

"You do just that," he says and I nod.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Klaus says as we walk over to Damon and Ric.<p>

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume. And Scarlett. Little traitor," Damon says with a glare. And I feign an innocent look.

"In the flesh. But don't call Scarlett a traitor. I've only just bumped into her. She was so friendly at the dance to me when she thought I was Ric," Klaus says with a smirk and I quickly glance at Ric before faking fluster and looking down.

"By the way, thanks for the loaner, mate," Klaus says.

Damon gets up and asks, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret," Klaus says.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asks.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asks and looks back at me.

"He is kidding, right?" Klaus asks.

"Uh... Seems like he's not," I answer.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asks.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up," Klaus says and grabs my hand, pulling me away with him.

"Uh, bye guys," I say and wave at them over my shoulder.

"Where are we going? And why are you pulling me?" I ask.

"You'll see and because I we need to talk," he says and smirks at me.

"Cute," I say sarcastically as we head outside.

"Get in the car," he says and I look back to see Damon looking at me.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Damon says.

"Damon, it's fine. He just wants to talk to me," I say.

"I will drag you back in this building if I have to," Damon says.

"I'd like to see you try. We both know who's stronger," I say and he grumbles before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>"I need you to do something for me," Klaus says immediately to Katherine when we walk inside.<p>

"Do you have to use Jenna?" I ask.

"Second thoughts?" he asks.

"It's just..." I say, "They'll be less inclined to trust you and I want to stay here for a while."

"You plan to travel with me?" he asks.

"Think about it. The great hybrids with their hybrid armies. People would tremble in fear at the very mention of our names," I say and he smirks.

He gives me a strange look and turns to Katherine.

"She's right. Go find me someone no one would mind me killing," he says and I smile.

"Go find me a drug dealer. Only a really terrible one though. Go," he says and she speeds off.

'He would think he's above drug dealers,' I think and roll my eyes.

"You need to go tell Bonnie about that spell," he says and I nod.

"See you later, my king," I say and speed away.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"You really want to help?" I ask Matt and he nods.<p>

"You need protection and you're being nice enough to save my friends," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Come on then," I say and rush to the tomb only to find Damon already there.

"Wishful thinking," Damon says before he rushes over to Maddox and pins him on the ground.

He strangles him but Maddox uses his powers and throws Damon on the floor.

"Hey, Witchy," I call and he turns to me. He tries to give me a headache and I roll my eyes.

"Humans," I say before rushing to him and snapping his neck.

"Where's Caroline and Tyler?" Matt asks as he comes over with a shotgun in hand.

"What is he doing here?" Damon asks.

"He wanted to help," I say and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero," Damon says.

"Where are they? And what did he do to them?" Matt asks.

"Matt, I have this. Stay here. Come on," I say and gesture Damon to the tomb.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon asks and I roll my eyes.

"He wanted to help," I say.

"And why does he know about us?" he asks.

"He's trustworthy," I say.

"If you say so," Damon says.

"Damon? Pene?" Caroline asks and Damon goes to unchain her.

"Let me just get you out of here," Damon says.

"Wait, Damon No! I'm not leaving without him," Caroline says.

"Ohhh. It's getting dark soon," Damon says and looks at Tyler.

"How fast can you get the hell away from here?" Damon asks.

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up," Tyler says.

"I'll carry him. Come on," I says and rush to break his chains.

"You're not carrying me," he says and I smile sarcastically before throwing him on my back and rushing away.

"Where is this cellar?" I ask and he gives me directions.

I throw him in the cellar and help chain him up.

"How are you so fast?" he asks before falling over in pain.

"I'm very old," I say, "Caroline will probably be here soon. Good luck."

I run out of the cellar and see Damon and Caroline.

"Where's Matt?" I ask.

"I sent him home," Damon says.

Caroline heads into the cellar before I can stop her.

"Caroline, no!" I scream and rush after her.

Tyler isn't chained fully and his eyes are yellow. He rushes towards Caroline, but Damon intercepts him.

"Damon, don't!" I say and try to stop Tyler from biting him, but as Damon pushes him, Tyler bites him in the process.

Damon gets up and I quickly chain Tyler completely.

"Damon..." Caroline says.

"I'm fine," Damon says.

"Get out of here!" Tyler says.

"Stay back here, behind the bars," I say.

Damon and I rush off in separate directions.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Where is that stupid...?" I ask myself before I finally find my old spell book<p>

"Scarlett?" Vali asks as she comes up to me.

"Sister, darling," I say with a smile.

"You've heard..." she says.

"Worry not. All is well," I say and she gives me a skeptical look.

"Of course," I say, "Where are the others?"

"Here," Genevieve says as she walks into our living room.

"And here," Penelope says as she walks in behind her.

"And Ruby?" I ask.

"Already up in her room," Genevieve says.

"Good. Isn't this place lovely?" I ask.

"It is. You sure you aren't mad?" Vali asks.

"Mad? No, no. Furious? Just a little," I say and drop the smile off of my face.

"Help Klaus and the Originals. That was the plan," Genevieve says.

"Yes. Not help the stupid Salvatores," I sneer and Vali winces.

"All is not lost, Scarlett. You've already silenced Damon. He will tell the others," Genevieve says.

"About Damon. I tried to stop it. But he was still bit," Pene says.

"That's alright. We'll fix it," I say, "Go on off to your rooms."

They all head off to their rooms, Vali lingering the longest.

"You know, I am older than you. I could stop this," she says.

"One, no you couldn't. And two, what for?" I ask.

"You're changing," she says.

"And you're not?! You're talking about 'stopping' me, when this was our plan from the start!" I say, "I don't know what's wrong with you..."

I give her a disappointed look and speed off out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Review Responses<strong>

**xxxLeanniexxx**-  
>She'll be pretty pissed of course. It's a good day if you can confuse Klaus haha. And I think Scar will end up going with Klaus on his trip with Stefan.<p>

**QueenHecate92**-  
>Yesss haha.<p>

**Mari Wollsch-**  
>:)<p>

**Guest**-  
>Klaus and Haley will not be happening, no way. Haley will probably be killed just because she fucks with Klaus' hybrids and Scarlett doesn't like anything that goes against Klaus. And Klaroline, no to that. I think we'll be heading to New Orleans and a king does, after all, need a queen and heirs. I think Klaus will be more willing to have Scarlett's children anyways because she'll be his girlfriend or wife (we'll see what they are when the time comes) and Haley was some random chick.<p>

**ddluzelle**-  
>I'm glad people like the other characters as well and not just Scar :). And Scar and Klaus is happening man; big time. Ps. The person Genevieve is based on is so excited that people like her. Hehe.<p>

**sadlyhuman1997**-  
>Of course Kol is coming I just go by the timeline of the show and he hasn't appeared yet. He's in a box still xp<p>

**Erudessa-gabrielle-**  
>Here you go :)<p>

**Emily**-  
>Tada! :)<p>

**Klaus'sGirl**-  
>Here it is. Sorry it took so long.<p> 


	8. All According to Plan

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs._

A/N Revamped

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" I call out and he turns around.<p>

"Scarlett!" he calls looking happy.

"I found a way to save Elena," I say and Stefan smiles.

"How?" he asks.

"My mother's grimoire has a spell in it. The parent can save a child. Only problem is... John has to die," I say.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asks.

"A soul switch or whatever you'd like to call it," I say.

"And you have the spell?" Elijah asks.

"I do," I say.

"Go get Bonnie," Elijah says and Alaric runs off.

"We'll need John," I say and Stefan nods.

"I'll call him. Hopefully, he'll agree," Stefan says.

"I have bad news, Scarlett. Klaus has Jenna," Vali says.

"I'll handle it. I'll see you all later," I say and speed off.

* * *

><p>Genevieve's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhhh..." I say in confusion, "Nellie?!"<p>

"What?" she yells from the kitchen.

"Did you invite Matt and Jeremy over?" I ask as I stare at them.

"What? No!" she says and comes into the foyer.

"Vali told us where the house was. We're not much use at the sacrifice or at the house with Bonnie, so..." Matt says.

"I thought you'd be with Bonnie..." I say and Jeremy shakes his head.

"So she can yell at me? No thanks," he says.

"Uh, come in?" Penelope says and they smile at us.

I look over at Penelope and she shrugs.

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I find Katherine in an alley with a disgusting looking woman.<p>

"What'd you do to me?!" the woman yells at Katherine.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" I say and they turn to me.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks.

"Why does Klaus have Jenna at the quarry?" I ask.

"Part of his plan. You rush in with Sally Loser here and save the day," she says.

"Why?"

"So they'll trust you," she says.

"Has he feed yet?" I ask.

"Mhmm," she says and points to a dead man behind her.

"Great..." I say and point to the man, "Get rid of him."

Katherine nods and speeds off, the man disappearing with her.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"What'd your freak friend do to me?! Tell me!" she screams and lunges at me. I swat her down like a fly.

"One, don't yell at me," I say and pick her up by the throat, "Two, don't ever try to attack me again."

"Now, here's what you remember," I say and start compelling her, "I found you selling meth to the man you fed on and I fed you my blood and killed you. You woke up and flipped out and killed him. Oh, and one more thing..."

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"He did what?!" Damon asks.<p>

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die," Ric says.

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!" Damon says.

"Except for Bonnie," Ric says.

"God, Stefan, damn it!" Damon says and punches a wall in vamp-speed, causing his whole arm to go into the wall. He takes it out.

"Scarlett, will fix this," I say and he shakes his head, "Hasn't she always?"

"I suppose she has... But was that with persuasion?" Damon asks.

"No. We never compelled you. Or Stefan," I say and he nods.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I reach the top of the quarry with the woman and cover her mouth so she's silent.<p>

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish," Klaus is saying.

"Stefan…" Elena says sadly.

"It's okay," Stefan says.

"Well," Klaus says and points a stake between Jenna and Stefan, "Who's it going to be, Elena?"

"No," she says.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice," Klaus says and speeds around Stefan and stakes him in the back.

Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena screams.

Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a chunk of wood in his back.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Klaus says and snaps Stefan's neck, making him fall to the ground.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta," Klaus says and casts a sideways glance up at me.

Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna.

"Klaus!" I scream and speed into the quarry.

"Scarlett, what a pleasant surprise. However, I am in the middle of something," Klaus says.

"Take her instead," I says and push the woman on the ground at his feet.

"Greta, put Jenna's circle back up," he says and she does as she's told.

"Please," I say.

"Why would you offer her and not yourself? If you cared so much about Jenna, you'd offer yourself," he says with a smirk.

"Please! Get me away from her!" the woman screams and I kick her.

"Shh! You will get no mercy. You don't deserve it," I say and she shrinks down.

"You must have another plan then," he says and picks the woman up to throw her in Jenna's circle.

He steps closer to me and tilts my head up to him.

"You have something to offer me," he says with a smirk.

"What do you want? I'll give it to you, just please. These people have lost enough. I know what it's like to see all but three family members ripped from me," I say and he actually looks like he's feeling something.

"Very well," he says and drops my chin, "Greta, release Jenna. On the one condition that Miss Scarlett does whatever I tell her from here on out."

"Done," I say and Jenna screams.

"No! I won't let you do that for me!" she says and I smile at her.

"I will," I say.

"I agree with Jenna. We can't ask you to do this," Elena says.

"A deal's a deal girls," Klaus says.

He grabs Jenna when the fire goes down.

He hands her to me and she clings to me like I've just saved her life, which I suppose I have. I run my hands soothingly down her hair.

"Now," Klaus says and walks over to the vampire.

"Your turn," he says.

She looks over at me and I nod. She vamp-speeds to Greta and bites into her neck, causing Greta to scream.

"Good job, Sally Loser," I whisper.

Klaus vamp-speeds over to her and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor.

'Sally' gasps and Klaus releases her before she falls to the ground. Klaus flips 'Sally' over onto her back and leans over her before stabbing her in the heart.

"Jenna, look at me," I say and she looks up, "Keep your eyes on me, okay? Don't watch this part."

She nods with tears in her eyes and stares at me.

Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell.

I hear Stefan moving around, but I have to make sure Jenna doesn't watch Elena die. Not because I care, but so she'll think I care.

"Scarlett?" Stefan asks.

"I saved the day. Cheer for me," I say and Jenna sobs.

"What'd you do?" he asks.

"It's not important, Stefan," I say.

"It's time," Klaus says.

"It's gonna be okay. Just look at Scarlett," Elena says and Jenna nods.

"I know you're saying that to make me feel better, but I appreciate it," Jenna says.

I hear rustling of feet and I'd really like to watch, but I keep my eyes on Jenna's.

"Thank you, Elena," Klaus says.

"Go to hell," Elena says.

Soon a thump of a body is heard and Jenna tries to look.

"No, Jenna. Look at me," I say and grab her face.

"Elena!" she cries and I shush her.

Klaus starts breathing heavily and I hear him walking down the stone steps.

"I can feel it. It's happening," he says.

His bones start cracking and I'm really interested to turn now. Jenna starts shaking and I sit her down with Stefan.

"Look at Stefan. Don't look away from him," I command and she nods.

"Yes, yes!" Klaus screams and I look at him.

He is suddenly thrown through the air and the flames in the bowl reignite. I look up to see Bonnie coming down the hillside and chanting a spell.

I watch as Damon sneaks up behind Greta and snaps her neck before kneeling down and picking up Elena's body.

"No! You were dead!" he says like he didn't know she was really alive.

Bonnie continues to chant her spell and Klaus' body turns into painful shapes as he screams.

"Scarlett, darling!" Klaus screams through the pain.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Stop her!" he commands and I look over at Bonnie.

I look at Stefan and he's sitting by himself. Damon, Jenna, and Elena are gone. Stefan gives me a look.

"We had a deal!" Klaus screams.

"I don't know how!" I scream.

"Kill her!" he commands and I look at Stefan with 'scared' eyes.

Trees start falling and Klaus screams in pain again, lying against the rocks. Elijah approaches him and Bonnie stops chanting.

"Elijah?" Klaus asks.

"Hello, brother," Elijah says.

Elijah punches his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah says and twists Klaus' heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus screams.

"What?" Elijah asks.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them," Klaus says and I look over at Stefan.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him," Stefan says.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother," Klaus says.

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie says and I roll my eyes.

"You'll die," Elijah says.

"I don't care," Bonnie says.

Klaus whispers something in Elijah's ear and Elijah looks over at me.

Elijah looks down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm sorry," Elijah says.

Stefan and Bonnie start running towards Elijah and Klaus while I stand in place.

I hear Stefan and Bonnie yelling 'no' before I'm grabbed by something and the world goes blurry.

* * *

><p>Valentina's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Damon rushes over to me and throws a body in my hands. A live body. He continues inside the house.<p>

"Jenna?" I ask and sit her on her feet in the grass.

"Let's get you inside," I say and she nods.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric is saying as we walk inside.

"Right here," I say and Alaric runs to her.

"Careful. She might be hungry," Damon says.

"No," Alaric says.

"At least I'm alive. Thanks to Scarlett," Jenna says with a sad smile.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask.

"She made a trade. She gave him a vampire and..." Jenna says and trails off.

"And?" I ask.

"She has to do whatever he asks..." Jenna says quietly.

"What?!" I ask.

Suddenly, Elena gasps back to life.

"Elena!" Damon says.

"What happened?" Elena asks.

"How do you feel?" Damon asks.

"I feel fine," Elena says.

"Scarlett saved two people today," Alaric says.

"Scarlett did this?" Elena asks with a smile on her face.

"Where is she?" I ask.

* * *

><p>Scarlett's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"You grabbed me. Why?" I ask as Elijah and I run down behind a wolfed-out Klaus.<p>

"He asked me to," Elijah says.

Klaus suddenly stops and turns towards me. I back up slightly and watch as he slowly walks towards me.

"Here doggie, doggie," I say and he lunges at me.

I yelp as I fall to the floor and I glare up at him.

"What?" I ask and he sniffs up my neck.

"Don't move, Scarlett," Elijah says.

"Shh," I tell him.

"What do you want?" I ask Klaus.

He narrows his eyes before licking up my neck.

"Klaus! Stop it!" I say and Elijah chuckles.

"He's in wolf form, Scarlett. Maybe you should join him," he says.

"So, he can touch my wolf butt? No!" I say and Klaus growls.

"I think that's what he wants. You should turn," Elijah says and I glare at Klaus.

"Fine. Get off first," I say and Klaus backs up.

I stand up and start taking my clothes off and handing them to Elijah.

"What are you doing?!" he asks as I hand him my bra.

"I'm not ripping my clothes like a savage," I say and he shakes his head.

"200 years of knowing you and you're stripping in front of me," he says and I smirk.

"Here goes nothing," I say as I hand him my last boot.

I focus on turning and my bones start cracking. Soon, I'm fully transformed and I start running with Klaus through the forest.

* * *

><p>Valentina's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watch Genevieve and Pene talk to Elena and Bonnie.<p>

"We're so sorry," Genevieve says," If there was another way, Scarlett would've found it."

"It's okay. She at least saved Jenna," Elena says with a small smile.

"Let's get this over with," Jeremy says and pulls Genevieve over to John's grave.

I turn my attention to Stefan.

"You say she disappeared with Klaus and Elijah?" I ask Stefan.

"Right after Klaus whispered something to Elijah," he says.

"Strange," I say and look over at Jenna, who was meant to die. Scarlett saved her...

"Very strange," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Old <strong>**Review Responses**

**QueenHecate92**-  
>Well, technically speaking, she can't, but she may dagger her. We shall see.<p>

**xxxLeaniexxx**-  
>Thank you! Scarlett is super manipulative and a great liar. Should be great fun haha.<p>

**Zozoz**-  
>I do too haha. That might happen.<p> 


	9. Oh Good, Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

A/N Revamped

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I sit up slowly and feel clothes hit me in the face.<p>

"The hell?" I say and turn to see Elijah standing over me and Klaus laying naked across from me.

'Holy shit... Joseph Morgan... You so sexy.'

"You've been busy," Elijah says.

"That was amazing. How long has it been?" Klaus asks.

"Almost two days. Full moon came and went. You remained wolves," Elijah says as Klaus and I get dressed.

"We can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill," Klaus says.

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way," Elijah says.

"Just like old times, brother," Klaus says.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain," Elijah says.

"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family," Klaus says.

"You gave me your word, Niklaus," Elijah says.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me," Klaus says.

"I could have. But I didn't," Elijah says and helps Klaus put on his jacket.

"And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven," Klaus says.

"Where are they?" Elijah says.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough. But for now, Scarlett," he says and turns to me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why didn't you kill Bonnie?" he asks.

"I didn't want them to hate me. I made you a deal to save Jenna. Don't think of my loyalty in any other way," I say with a fake sneer.

"Good to know where your priorities lie," he says before rushing towards me and pinning me to a tree by my neck, "Next time I tell you to do something, you do it. That was the deal."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Of course, Nik," I say and he releases my neck.

"Nik?" he asks.

I look past him to see Elijah smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Valentina's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jenna. You have a daylight ring. The rest is simple," I say and Alaric gives me a look.<p>

"It's all about control. Moderation. You don't want to be completely cut off from human blood, but you don't want to over do it," I say.

"How do I know what's over doing it?" she asks.

"If their heart starts to slow, that's enough," I say.

"You want her feeding off of humans? Is that such a good idea?" Ric asks.

"Well, no. I don't want her feeding off of humans, but if the situation arises," I say and he nods.

Alaric's phone starts ringing and he answers it.

"Kinda busy. What do you need?" he asks.

"I need your help," Stefan says.

"I'm helping Vali with Jenna. Can it wait?" he asks.

"Damon's dying," Stefan says and Jenna gasps.

"What?" Ric asks.

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time," Stefan says and I grab the phone from Ric.

"What do you need?" I ask.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>There's a special screening of Gone with the Wind in the main square that we've been dragged to.<p>

"You brought me to see a girl movie," Jeremy says.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three-hour distraction from reality," Elena says.

"By pretending like our lives aren't completely screwed?" Nellie asks.

"We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's just not as hard anymore," Elena says and sits down.

Jeremy pulls me with him to sit down and Penelope plops down as well.

Caroline arrives with a basket and a smile.

"Hey! There you guys are. Who's hungry?" she asks and sits down next to Elena.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asks and rests his chin on my head.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere," Caroline says, pausing after saying Scarlett.

"Alright," Jeremy says.

Matt rushes over with a basket in his hand.

"Sorry. These cookies took longer than I expected," Matt says.

"You baked?" I ask.

"Uh... Well, wasn't that hard. That little doughboy is my best friend," he says and sits next to Penelope.

"So, you cheated?" Penelope says.

"Woah, now. Don't go throwing such words around," Matt says and Penelope giggles.

"Alright alright. What are we eating?" Jeremy asks.

"Something good," Caroline says.

"You sound like the mothers I hear trying to make jokes," I say and Jeremy chuckles while Caroline rolls her eyes at me.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Elijah, Klaus, and I enter Alaric's apartment and I immediately see Stefan.<p>

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit," Katherine says.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus says.

"I need your help... For my brother," Stefan says.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention," Klaus says and Elijah looks at Stefan.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own," Elijah says.

"And so I shall," Klaus says and daggers Elijah.

I fake a gasp and look at Klaus with 'frightened' eyes.

Klaus pushes Stefan against a wall and I step forward slightly.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus asks and shoves a stake into Stefan.

"Klaus!" I say.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead," Klaus says.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine says.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want," Stefan says and Klaus takes out the stake.

Stefan falls on the floor and I rush to him while Klaus walks past me and pours himself a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless," Klaus says.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"All this waiting around for news is ruining this movie for me," Caroline says.<p>

Jeremy's phone rings and he answers.

"Alaric. Hey," Jeremy says.

"Tell me you're with Elena," Ric says.

"She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were," Jeremy says.

"No, he just escaped. I think he's looking for her, and the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, okay? I'm on my way," Ric says and hangs up.

"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it," Bonnie says and I glare at her.

"Look sweetie, Jeremy isn't your little puppy. Considering all he's been through, he's pretty damn capable if you ask me. And you? Oh please. I've known witches with more talent in the tips of their pinkies then you've got in your entire body. Now, Jeremy, come with me. Pene, you and Matt go that way," I say and stand up with Jeremy and look at his face.

The smirk on his face... 'Smug little shit.'

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I watch Jeremy and Genevieve walk away and I turn to the rest of the group. They all have stunned faces and I chuckle.<p>

"Well shit," I say and burst out laughing.

"You heard the lady. This way, Matty, my dear," I say and grab him and pull him away with me.

We walk in silence before Matt finally speaks.

"I- But I don't- It's just-" he says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"She's so sweet and cute and then it's just BOOM!" he says and I chuckle.

"Yeah... I know," I say and he finally starts laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>I leave Stefan on the floor and I walk over to Klaus and steal his drink. He looks slightly annoyed, but I just hop up on the counter and smile at him.<p>

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asks.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time," Stefan says.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town," Klaus says.

"If you want Stefan, why'd you need me?" I ask and Klaus winks.

"Oh, you? I've heard stories about you," Klaus says.

"Good, I hope," I say.

"Terrifying," he says with a smirk.

"Katerina, come here," he says.

Katherine gets closer and Klaus grabs her arm before he bites her,

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No," Katherine screams and I roll my eyes.

Klaus bites his wrist and makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals and Klaus looks at Stefan.

"You want your cure? There it is," Klaus says.

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan says.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus says and grabs Stefan by his shoulder.

"Now... Let's talk, you and I," Klaus says.

"I'll be right back," I say and rush out of the apartment.

I pull out my phone and make a call.

"Scarlett?" a voice asks.

"I need a favor," I say with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"There he is!" I say and point to Damon across the way.<p>

We rush over to him and Jeremy calls out to him.

"Damon!" he says.

"Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now," Damon says.

"Okay. Let's get you out of here first, alright?" Jeremy says and grabs him.

* * *

><p><em>Penelope's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Matt and I look in the sheriff's office window and I groan as a deputy enters.<p>

"Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering The Grill," he says.

"Wait. You've gotta let me come with you. He's sick. He's... he's not himself," Elena says.

"Keep her here," Liz says and leaves.

"And that's my queue," I say and quickly jump into the office from the window.

"Hello," I say with a smirk.

"Penelope?" Elena asks.

"You can't be in here," the deputy says.

"Sure I can," I say and speed over and knock him out.

"Come on then," I say and jump outside.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy calls Alaric as we wait with Damon.<p>

"Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill," Jeremy says.

Damon speeds off and Jeremy is suddenly shot. I scream and kneel down next to him.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," Liz says as she rushes over.

"I've got a gunshot victim at The Grill. Get the paramedics here," she says into her walkie talkie and I glare at her.

"Get the hell away from me before I rip your throat out," I say through gritted teeth.

Her eyes widen and she jumps back.

Bonnie and Caroline rush over and Bonnie pushes me out of the way.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie screams.

I growl at her and she quickly moves away.

"He still has his ring," Caroline says.

"She's human. The ring won't work on him. Caroline…" Bonnie says.

"I got it," Caroline says and bites her wrist and puts it in Jeremy's mouth.

"Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy. Drink," Caroline says.

"What are you doing?" Liz asks.

"Caroline, he's dead. It won't work," I say through hiccups.

"Genni, what's going on?" Ric says before he sees Jeremy.

"Oh, my God," Ric says.

"Need some help?" a Scottish voice says and I look back to see... David Tennant?

"I've got it," Bonnie says.

"Oh, Genevieve is it? Scarlett's sister?" he asks.

"I- Yeah. Who are you?" I ask.

"Gregory Fallin. Warlock. Seems you've got a bit of a problem," he says.

"Listen. I've got it," Bonnie says.

"So, how about you pick that boy up and we take him to your house and I'll work my magic if you will," Gregory says, seemingly ignoring Bonnie.

"No, no, no, no. You can't move him. This is a crime scene," Liz says.

"Bitch, don't," I say and Ric picks up Jeremy

"Alright, come here, buddy. I got you. I got you," Ric says and Gregory leads us to a brand new Mustang.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Klaus starts putting some of his blood in a vial.<p>

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town," Klaus says.

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan says.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman," Klaus says and pours some blood down the sink.

"Wait," Stefan says.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink," Klaus says and throws him a blood bag and Stefan drinks a sip.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal," Klaus says and Stefan drinks all of it.

Klaus throws him another blood bag.

"Again," he says and Stefan drinks.

* * *

><p><em>Genevieve's POV<em>

* * *

><p>"Is this even possible?" Ric says.<p>

"Course it is. It's pretty simple honestly," Greg says and sits Jeremy's head in his lap on the ground.

He starts chanting a spell and Bonnie looks uneasy.

"I can help. We don't need him," she says.

"No offense, but I don't exactly trust you so," I say and watch Gregory continue chanting.

Jeremy's eyes fling open and I drop to the floor next to him.

"Genevieve?" he asks.

"Jeremy..." I say through tears.

"What happened?" Jeremy asks.

"Liz shot you. Gregory saved you," I say and he looks confused.

"Gregory?" he asks.

"You're welcome," Gregory says.

"Let's get you home," Ric says.

* * *

><p>I call Jeremy on Skype when he texts me that he's home.<p>

"Hey. What are you up to?" I ask.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Feel different, weird," he says.

"Well, you were dead. It'd be weird if you felt normal," I say.

"Genevieve, I, uh... I don't know how to thank you," he says.

"You can thank me tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that," I say and he starts laughing, "Good night, Jeremy,"

"Good night," he says and I hang up.

* * *

><p><em>Scarlett's POV<em>

* * *

><p>Blood bags litter the room and I look at Klaus.<p>

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it," Klaus says and hands Stefan another blood bag.

"No more. Not until you give me the cure," Stefan says.

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life," Klaus says and Stefan drinks the blood.

"That's the spirit," Klaus says and picks up the vial of blood.

"Sweetheart..." he says, looking a Katherine.

"Take this over to Damon and come right back," Klaus compels.

She takes the vial and disappears.

"How long should we wait for her?" I ask and Klaus shrugs.

"Not long. She'll go straight there and straight back," he says.

* * *

><p>Katherine comes back surprisingly fast and Klaus takes us to the warehouse that he keeps his siblings in.<p>

Klaus is looking down at Elijah in the coffin.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family," Klaus says and closes the coffin and looks at the two men.

"Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight," Klaus says.

"Damon is fine, right?" I ask Stefan as he looks down at his phone.

"Yeah," Stefan says and looks at Klaus, "What is it you really want from me?"

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town," Klaus says.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asks.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you," Klaus says, "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid."

A girl comes over to us and Klaus looks at Stefan.

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me," Klaus says and bites into the girl's neck.

I can feel veins appear under my eyes and I quickly turn around.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt," Klaus says and releases the girl, who runs away screaming.

Stefan stands there for a moment before speeding away.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asks and I turn and look at him.

He smirks at my turned face and steps closer.

"While I remember every kill I made, I remember you making none," he says and I force my face to turn back.

The girl stops screaming and I turn and look at Stefan.

"Now we can go," Klaus says.

"Wait," I say and look at Katherine, "Remember my plan for her?"

"I certainly do," Klaus says with a smirk.

"Come here, kitty cat," I say with a smirk and grab her before speeding away.

* * *

><p>I rush into my basement with Katherine in tow and I throw her into a brick wall before pulling a Marcel and hammering a long nail into her ribs. She screams in pain and I smirk in amusement.<p>

"Ruby!" I scream and she's down here in a blink.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asks.

"Brick her in," I say and Ruby nods.

"Same pattern as the other house right?" she asks and I nod.

"Exactly," I say.

"Wait. Brick me in? No! No!" Katherine screams.

"Don't talk," I compel and she is silent.

"Lock the door when you're done," I say and speed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" I ask when I return.<p>

"You actually came back?" Stefan asks.

"I made a deal, Stefan," I say.

"That she did," Klaus says with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses<strong>

**QueenHecate92**-

Maybeeeee

**silly60**-

Well, they aren't self inserts technically, but I get what you're saying. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Klaus'sGirl-**

It's a definite possibility.


End file.
